


Closer

by heartykeykeke



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Flashbacks, Growing Pains, M/M, Multi-chaptered fic, Music AU, Quick Burn, Some angst, band related, based in Arizona, exes au, hot encounter at a bar, inspired by Closer by the Chainsmokers, mistakes are repeated, niel as a bassist, ong as a drummer, science doesn't die, see lyrics for connections, some fluff and romance, sort of a hook up but not really with strangers, touring road musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartykeykeke/pseuds/heartykeykeke
Summary: After his gig is complete, Seongwoo goes to the hotel bar to meet a blind date but becomes gradually irritated when they fail to show up.After a gig gone wrong, Daniel goes to the bar to drink away his bad mood, thinking that the perfect thing he needs to forget this miserable anniversary is to find some warm embrace to slip into.From there, well--it's just science. Though there might be some surprises.
Relationships: Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. A Pretty Stranger in the Hotel Bar

“Okay, let’s see if this guy lives up to your sweet talk, guys. Hmm, well this is certainly sweet.”

“Is that too sweet, Sir? Shall I make you another?” The bartender asked.

Seongwoo hummed, taking his thin, glossy lips off the cocktail glass and glancing up from the photo of the supposed blind date he was being set up on by his group members. He shook his head and smiled in a charming, heart-stealing fashion, which was basically the only sort of smile Ong Seongwoo the greatest Asian drummer in the United States had in his arsenal. Being the devilishly handsome person that he was, blessed with too much good looks and personality to handle since the day he was born. Those were his mother’s words, sometimes borrowed from him.

“I like it this way. It’s perrrfect.” He purposefully rolled his r more than necessary, making the cute fair-skinned blonde blush and turn away.

Seongwoo chuckled to himself with a wicked smirk as the man suddenly became extremely busy scrubbing at a seemingly spotless mug. I still got it, who said anything about me losing touch as I’m aging, tch. See, Minhyun, I don’t need your stupid match-making skills. I can get a new man perfectly fine on my own. If I felt like it. Though it’s more fun to watch them panic and squirm.

It simply happened that there wasn’t many around that were worth his time to actually pursue. He’d been feeling lazy and simply some romp with some decently attractive person with a body that wasn’t obese wasn’t cutting it anymore. He was still as frisky as in his early twenties, but he could curb his urges until a fine piece of work came around. However, the itch was getting pretty bad now and a stolen evening with his hand wasn’t enough, so he’d agreed this one time to meet this person that was supposedly the definition of his every fantasy.

The dandily dressed and primped to perfection brunette snorted. He couldn’t even think of that without being sarcastic and wanting to laugh. He returned to looking at the photo of his blind date and sipping his rosy-colored cocktail, turning his head left and right, judging the face of the westerner. He sort of resembled a younger Brad Pitt but with softer features around the jawline and nose. He certainly wasn’t bad. Hard to tell if he had a nice body though. It was even harder to believe a white guy who looked like an actor would be into gay Asian men either, but he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to attempt to seduce a fine specimen like that. Studs were even rarer in the parts they’d been doing gigs in these days, mainly around Arizona.

“Tucson, huh. Been a long time since I’ve been in this hell. Hot and dusty here as ever…” he murmured, eyes going to the news that was talking about a drought, his smile wistful.

It was summer in a place with mostly desert climate though. There was always a drought. How could there not be when the temperature consistently went over a hundred degrees for over half the year. The irony of it made him snicker but the sound was sort of bitter. Being back here wasn’t the greatest thing for his sanity, which is why he’d been avoiding this state as long as possible. Since he packed some memories that he wished to be rid of and didn’t appreciate the onslaught of them returning as soon as he set foot in this sweltering barren chunk of hell on Earth. However, this time the gigs they’d been offered in Arizona hadn’t been ones that he could get the others to pass up on, no matter how persuasive he was.

“Why couldn’t we have at least avoided one in Tucson…”

Daniel swirled his whisky on the rocks before swigging the golden liquid halfway, holding back just barely from hissing as it burned through his tossed throat. He liked the feeling afterwards though, when his throat felt cleared of dust and saliva and his stomach and chest were swirling with warmth. It was more pleasant than the sizzling, suffocating heat which gave him a constant layer of shimmering moisture because he was always sweating in Arizona summer weather. Even inside the air-conditioned bar after ten minutes, he was still dripping.

He knew that he should take off his leather jacket but it was too bothersome for the bassist’s aching arms to handle. Jaehwan had it custom made for him and insisted that he’d wear it at the gig, otherwise he wouldn’t have even considered it. Maybe it was because of the heat wearing it while he was on stage made him moody, but his playing on his beloved bass that night was off. That wasn’t all of it though. That wasn’t even the start.

The people at the live bar were chattering or fighting more than they were listening to the music. The speakers were squeaking or staticky. The mics worked only half the time, so they’d had to stretch their vocal chords to be heard over their instruments. The people there mishandled their equipment during both set-up and take-down and they were kept waiting twice as long to go on stage as they were told to. On top of that, they weren’t given a good response from the crowd apparently so the owner of the club docked their original agreed on price for appearing and filling the slots, even though they’d filled it last minute and driven all night to get there from freaking Texas. When he didn’t even comment and shrugged about the faulty mics and speakers which were surely the cause of any disappointment from the crowd who wasn’t even half-paying attention, Daniel had been an inch away from punching him.

The guys were positive and just let it all go, which made Daniel’s grouchy mood all the worse but he didn’t want to explode on them. Usually, he got along with those guys and understood their chill attitude. He was usually similar and would have shrugged it off as well, since as touring amateur musicians they had their good days as well as their bad. It was part of the natural order. It came with the career choice.

When he saw the wall calendar hanging in his hotel room, he knew what the reason was. He passed up on their game night, saying that he was going to have a couple drinks at the bar and pass out later after de-stressed himself, or maybe not come back at all. Because on a day like this, there was only one really good way to improve his mood and it had nothing to do with pool or music.

He simply needed to drown himself numb in liquid poison, hard, high proof stuff taken straight being his preference, then find someone whose arms he could jump into. Someone pretty, soft, and warm who would take the horniness and pain away that he wanted to run and hide from but couldn’t.

Since the damn gig turned out to be in Tucson and it happened to be THAT day. The eighth of July. The day that he’d lost someone important to him. Someone from a whole four years ago that he had a hard time forgetting because at one point he’d been the best thing that ever happened in his life. The only thing that had mattered to him besides guitars and himself.

As soon as he stepped foot on the dusty ground of this godforsaken city, the memories rushed back and plagued him constantly, even when he was playing and even now when he’s trying to relax. That was why he was in a shitty mood today, he realized. The trouble with the gig had simply irritated him further.

“Can’t even enjoy a damn drink without HIM popping up in my mind, huh? Now people even sort of look like him when Asians are a diamond in the rough in these parts. I’m losing it.”

He gave a delusional sort of laugh, eying a person at the far corner of the bar who looked mistakenly familiar. He was watching the TV hanging up, so he could only see him from the back and a sliver of his pale skin and enough of his features to see that he wasn’t like others. He was Asian, like himself. The type that was slender, beautiful, and delicate. A total exotic pretty boy who more suited being on TV dancing or acting than at a shady bar in the middle of nowhere in the southern parts of America. Even his fashion choices and how he styled his hair was way too good for this place.

Daniel told himself to ignore him, though he was totally his type, and he was curious about what brought Asians to this part of the world. Ever since he came here, he had a kinship towards his own ethnicity, wanting to befriend them. He knew he should be careful of that after he’d had his heartbroken with one Asian he got way too close to, but well, what did one night with an alluring, mysterious stranger that he might not have to speak English with hurt?

It had been a long time since he’d spoken his mother tongue and something about the way the pretty stranger styled his hair just screamed Korean to him. Daniel ordered another two glasses of whisky, gulping them more than sipping because he wasn’t the type to do anything slowly or in moderation, silently watching and waiting for an opening to approach him.

The brunette looking as soft and delicate as a lily in a white button up with vertical, thin stripes kept looking between his phone and the news, sighing and getting more irritated by the minute. He sipped his drink frequently, the smitten bartender bringing by another one. Daniel guessed it was on the house because this guy was into him (flushing and smiling broadly only for the fancily dressed customer). Maybe he was trying to get into his pants but he didn’t say much to the guy, which wasn’t getting him anymore. This kid needed some coaching in smooth talking if he was trying to pick up a male customer at a bar, especially an Asian one. But Daniel wasn’t obliged to teach him because he was wanting this guy more and more for himself.

His hands were hypnotizing and the statuesque profile that he could see in the shadows quite mesmerizing, some seriously prominent, movie star like features not usually found on a full-blooded Korean that he envied and admired. He slid over a couple of chairs as the minutes passed on, careful to go unnoticed.

The bartender sort of pouted when he saw that his other customer was approaching the guy he was interested in but made no move to stop it. Daniel smiled warmly at him, not wanting to get on his bad side in case he cut him off early or have him tip the other Asian guy off that he was glancing his way. He didn’t want him to know just yet that he had a secret admirer. It was fun to watch him, he got more attractive the closer you got, like a picture whose pixels being increased in pixels. The quality kept improving, impressing.

The pretty boy sighed, this time pocketing his phone. His expression was flat out annoyed. This time Daniel could see his face clearly. His eyes widened and his heart skipped, his hand with the nearly empty glass frozen on the way to his parted, jutting out lips. His brain short circuited for a moment, wondering what he should do. If he should continue with this hook-up plan or not. He was thinking about how lucky yet unlucky he was for a long moment.

_Oh, Miss Fate, what a cruel bitch you are. I don’t exactly hate you for it yet. Thanks for the present._

Then, the bassist became brave once he decided what he was going to do with this guy whose resemblance with the person that made him effectively consoled only by the bottom of a glass was uncanny and gulped back the rest of the fiery liquid. He thumped the glass down on the bar, the sharp ‘thwak’ sound making the other startled. Just before he turned his way, Daniel stood up and walked up to his side, wearing a devilish, slightly inebriated but surely sexy grin.

“Hello, there. Seems that you’re stood up. Were you waiting for a friend? Or a potential boyfriend?”

Seongwoo hadn’t noticed the leather-donned redheaded Asian at the bar with him until he heard a strangely familiar deep, husky voice. Speaking his mother tongue, which was an extreme rarity to hear outside of when the band did gigs in Texas or California where there happened to be a large Korean community. The Busan accent was an attractive, spine tingling bonus.

When he turned around to judge the man fully, his face turned ghastly pale as a sheet of paper and his eyes as round as saucers. Then, as if pulling a curtain over his telling expression, his exotic, finely featured face turned unreadable. Much like the statue others joked that he was. He kept his cool, acting unphased and indifferent to being approached. It wasn’t every day that an extremely good looking and apparently athlete level fit-bodied Korean came up to him in a bar with a clear attention to pick him up but that didn’t mean that he would lose the advantage here by showing that. He was too experienced and prideful for that.

“It was a stranger. But now he’s just a good-for nothing dirtbag who lost out on the best lay of his life. I feel sorry for him.”

“Ah, best lay of one’s life. What a shame to miss out on that, I must agree. I certainly wouldn’t want to. Is that option still open, by the way, handsome? Or are you pissed enough that your business is closed for the night?”

Daniel sat down next to the other guy who was now facing him but keeping a wary distance with his guard slightly up. Just enough to be an exciting challenge rather than a full-out rejection. He was confident that with a bit of joking, flirting, and a couple more drinks that he could manage to get those icy walls down though. He knew how much of a firecracker this person was. Well, he could just tell somehow.

“That depends.”

“On?”

“On how much you’re willing to spend.”

“Well, that depends on how much you can drink and what you’re willing to drink then.”

“I might seem like a lightweight but I’m actually not. I’ve been drinking habitually for years.”

“Good. I like a challenge. It’s more fun if we can see who hits the floor first.”

“It might just be yourself, puppy.”

“That’s fine too. I don’t mind being on the bottom sometimes. So, what can I get you?”

Daniel licked his plump, cherry lips and gave him a slow, intense once-over. Seongwoo knew that he meant that as an inuendo. It made his body heat, his heart skip in a way it rarely did, and his loins tingle. He could already imagine it. Being tossed to the floor or the bed with this leather-clad, rather dangerous seeming man heavy on top of him. Either way was quite the hot fantasy. But first, drinks needed to happen. Because no man was allowed entry to his shrine for free. He didn’t like paying for his own drinks anyway.

“I’ll have another one of these. And let’s take four vodka shots. Strawberry and pear. You’ll pay and I’ll let you have one. Two if you can beat me at rock scissors paper.”

“Deal.”

Daniel called the bartender, ordered, and paid with cash. When Seongwoo saw the bills sliding across the table, he instantly snorted, his wavy, bow shaped lips curving up at the side attractively, midnight orbs twinkling like diamonds in deep water. Daniel couldn’t take his eyes off his incredible face, even when the jealous, sulky bartender was pulling at the dollar bills under his hands, crinkled from being in his pocket since the gig ended.

“What’s wrong with paying in cash?”

Seongwoo shrugged, seeming like he was being considerate by holding back his laughter. “Nothing. It’s just cooler if you go by tab and pay with a card at the end. You’re nearing thirty—I’m guessing—and you don’t own a credit card. What sort of work is it that you do? Do you even have a car?”

“I happen to have a street bike. She’s parked outside, a real beauty like yourself. I’m a guitarist. I go on tour with my band. We’ve released some ten albums or so. We’re doing fairly well. I do other jobs too but we mostly get paid in cash. Sure, I have a card but don’t see much need for it. As you know, it’s quite aways to drive to a bank in this country. Everything is so damn spread out and inconvenient if you’re not in a capitol city.”

“Hmm. I see. A guitarist with his own bike.”

But it seemed that he didn’t. The sound was patronizing. But rather than infuriating, he found it sassy in _a sexy way and amusing. He acts like he isn’t impressed but I bet he got wet hearing about my bike and of course, who doesn’t think musicians are hot, at least a fun fuck._

“And just what is it that you do to have a card and regularly go to the bank?”

“I do online banking, for one. Since I’m not old school and that’s way to troublesome. I’m a photographer and a part-time drummer in a jazz-swing band. But mostly my money comes from photography. I do freelance while traveling on and between gigs.”

“Ah, photography. That sounds sort of fun. There’s lots of pretty landscape around this country. That’s for sure.”

“Yup, not much else but scenery. And clean air, high, blue skies. That’s why I can’t seem to leave here. That doesn’t exist back in my country.”

“I understand you there. I like the feel of being free and I enjoy making money while exploring my passion. I can’t give that up. Not just yet.”

“And you shouldn’t have to. If you don’t want. As long as you’re making money, what does it matter?”

They paused to salute to that comment and the clean air, clinking their shot glasses together and downing the clear, fruity liquid. They hissed at the burn and put it down, one a bit more strongly than the other.

“It apparently matters to you where I put the money that I make.”

“I was just teasing. If you want to put it somewhere, you could put it here? I’ll safe keep it for you so it doesn’t get crinkled.”

Daniel snorted, then did as the flirty, sassy man suggested. Sticking the corner of a bill into the collar of his shirt which he was stretching out. He let it hang there, his fingers sliding to touch his smooth, creamy skin, gliding slowly along the lone of the deep V neck of his button-up shirt to his prominent collarbone, slipping into the dip above the delicate, lovely shaped bone. The other bit down on the center of his kitten lip, his coal eyes hazing over and hooding under a fan of spindly lashes.

“My money looks good on you. Nice accessory.”

“It makes me feel pretty too. No wonder strippers prefer to be paid this way.”

They flirtily smirked and then went to take their last two shots. This time they did it the ‘Korean way’, which was to intertwine their arms together and drink facing each other. Daniel put aside the glasses, being courteous to show he was gentlemanly, figuring somehow this guy was the type to swoon and panty drop at that.

“It’s nice to see you again, hyung.”

“It’s good to talk to you again, Niel. Like normal.”

“It’s sure been awhile.”

“Yeah, it has. A whole four years. As of today.”

“Oh. So, you remember too, huh?”

“Sure…Who forgets a miserable day like that.”

“Yeah, right. Who would?”

Daniel stood up, holding his hand after they’d shaken them and lingered as if they hated to let each other go once they made an initial contact. It was gentle and nostalgic. So very warm and cozy. Their hand shapes fit together as if they belonged together. The grooves of their skin even seemed to recall and miss each other. Suddenly, it was as if all the time that they’d existed without being in each other’s lives got reversed and erased. The atmosphere growing more and more charged, enough that it was a fire hazard to keep all these flying sparks around alcohol.

“How about we go somewhere private and catch up?”

It was war as soon as the door to the hotel room flung open. The keys to the room were tossed to the floor while the brunette dived his hand into the jacket the redhead wore. They were kissing fiercely, tongues and nipping teeth flying, making each other an even hotter mess just as they knew expertly how to do. Their hands on the back of their necks and clothes, pulling each other close and trying to get rid of the pesky fabric separating their flushed bodies as quick as possible.

Seongwoo stopped tugging at the silky short patches of copper hair to get the leather jacket off faster. It was hot but it had served its purpose getting him rowdy and now it was in the way so it needed to be gone. Once the fashionable hindrance had puddled to the floor around their feet, his needy hands dived under the hem of his transparent button-up shirt, practically tearing it in the process of getting it up.

Daniel was dominating his mouth, focused on being the more enthusiastic kisser, his hand gradually, more slowly caressing down his long neck and sharp collar bone and shapely shoulders to the buttons at the top of the low v-neck. In the midst of getting their shoes off, they started tipping over. Seongwoo swiveled with a squeal against Daniel's swollen, soaked lips. Daniel went with the flow, gracefully swerving and pushing him to the wall, pressing their open mouths firmer together a moment later, tongue darting deep and hot inside the sweet cavern calling to him.

Seongwoo moaned weakly, body melting against the wall, so he slid down a bit, his fingers digging more firmly into his hard flesh he’d finally gained access to. Daniel worked on his tiny, shimmering buttons, eventually getting frustrated and giving up halfway. He only wanted it open enough to free the other's chest anyway. Once he had his hands caressing his firm peck, pointer finger sliding over the silky alert bud, Seongwoo gasped and tossed his head back, a few seconds later a kitten like tortured mewl coming from his freed mouth.

This time, Daniel let his delectable mouth stay free, hoping to hear the sweet, addicting sounds that he had missed and were much to faint for comfort in his memories, thinking of some other activity he could busy his hungry mouth with instead. He kissed sloppily down his smooth neck with his damp, velvety lips, sucking, flicking his tongue, and grazing his teeth along random spots on the way. Seongwoo gasped and groaned, shivering violently, his hands now holding his waist and hip with razor sharp claws.

"Ah, Niel..."

"Hyung, hmm..."

Daniel wanted to tell the elder that he tasted like delicious honey and he was so incredibly supple, but his greedy mouth was addicted to exploring more and his brain unable to function with the waterfall of desire dumping down on his whole body. He hadn't wanted anyone this much this fast in ages, so his mind couldn’t come up with compliments to shower his lover with like usual. Not since the last time they were together a whole four years ago.

He couldn't get enough of the sensual drummer after the long drought. The best sex he'd ever had was about to happen again with this sassy, fiery vixen and there was not time for flirty sweet talk or even going down memory lane with him like he had planned after recognizing him. Once their hands touched and their foggy eyes sent that special signal, it had been game over.

He pulled down the pretty, thin silk shirt as he kissed along that beautiful, peach scented collar, getting close to that pinkish bud he treasured. Seongwoo hissed and seemed to be holding his breath, his body tensed, his fingers now gripping the belt loops of his dark grey Levi’s and pulling him closer as if he hated the idea of Daniel's body being any more distant from him. He could sympathize with that. Though it was a weird angle he had to bend at, he obliged what the man wanted by not stepping back or leaning any further away from him as he kissed slow and sensual to his exposed left chest.

He pinched the pert, soft bud just before flicking his tongue over it and then after a few playful flicks, closed his mouth over the whole caramelly areola and sucked. Seongwoo cried out loudly, unable to hold himself back at that point, though it was embarrassing how sensitive he was there. Daniel smirked around the swollen flesh he was sucking on harder and harder.

It was good to know Seongwoo was still sensitive here and that it was a surefire way to get him going crazy with desire. It was interesting how once his hands were on Seongwoo intimately, he recalled just how to get him to positively sing, like how he knew his bass by heart, just how to caress and pluck at the strings to make good music. His artisan hands in a couple moments later were moving like lightning, burning off the front of his jeans to get his cock out. It was hard and pulsing, flushed and velvety in his needy, squeezing hands. He pumped mercilessly while teething at his ear, his sultry moans beautiful high-notes close up.

Daniel rocked into his pumping hand at a steady rhythm, pressing their thighs together. Seongwoo whimpered and bit his ear hard, punishing him for not fully giving him what he wanted. Daniel stood up then, catching his legs and lifting him up. Seongwoo jumped eagerly, wrapping his legs and arms around his sturdy body, his greedy lips chasing and attacking his face until he got to his mouth. Daniel was waiting with his lips parted and tongue lapping his lips to make them wet and warm to welcome the other.

Their searching mouths soon met and were back to their wild kissing frenzy, this time their bodies rocking and shifting along the wall as they rubbed their erections together, moans spilling and being swallowed up amongst harsh breaths. Daniel held him steady, fondling his pert ass and grinding hard into his front until his muscles and jaw grew tired. Then, he carried him to the bed and tossed him on it, unceremoniously.

Seongwoo laid there with his long slender legs sprawled out in a graceful yet suggestive position, slowly taking off the rest of his buttons while eye fucking Daniel as he hurriedly stripped down. Once he was naked in his full tanned, muscular, shoulder tattooed glory, Daniel sank down on the bed over the other with his shirt now open and spread out on the bed halfway off his creamy bony shoulders. He kissed him a few times sweetly, then sank lower to nuzzle his small, exposed shoulders, his hands caressing the curves of his slender waist.

Seongwoo ran his hands from his shapely jaw and silver decorated ears down his strong neck to his thick, toned shoulders, clawing down his broad back until he reached his round, firm buttocks. He gripped the cheeks and kneaded them like bread dough. They turned into rocks under his hands as Daniel flexed, pressing his cock into his inner thigh and sliding up to the front of his pants.

Then he could only reach his shoulders and head to play with after because Daniel was kissing his flat tummy and slipping him out of them. The way that he passionately kissed and flicked his tongue, especially around his belly button and hip bones set him on fire and made him squirm. Once his pants were slid down, Daniel bent and pushed his legs out, caressing them like they were the silkiest treasures on Earth. His hands felt amazing, mind-blowing even.

The sounds Seongwoo was slipping out were positively shameful, so he covered his mouth with the back of his hand. What was happening was too intense and he was also tipsy which made it hard to be quiet and calm. Daniel watched him with a proud, adoring expression as he bent down. He blew on his inner thighs first and then sank down without warning to suck on a place he remembered was a very sensitive one.

"Oh, Daniel! Ah, hmm—" he muffled his mouth after crying out the other’s full name by accident, stuffing his finger in his mouth and biting down.

"You're as beautiful and easy on the ears as ever, Seongwoo..."

He broke off the succulent skin to express his admiration, then sank back down on it like a wolf to a hide. Somehow their foreplay session felt all the more insanely intense after saying each other's real names instead of old, cute nicknames. Memories and emotions came flooding back and slamming them like a geyser breaking a dam, that was why.

They became even more taken over in their desires, their caresses and kisses even more desperate and sweet. Daniel sucked and stroked up his burning, shaking thighs while Seongwoo tore at the sheets and pillow, screaming like an adult movie actor about how good it felt but that he sort of wanted him to stop because of how crazy it was making him. Of course, Daniel didn't listen because he knew what the drummer really wanted, even if he didn't say it.

Only when his pretty midnight eyes were glistening with tears, Daniel gave him his reward for pleasing him with his dirty talk and being patient. Which was a hand and tongue stroking his pulsing, bulging member.

"Ah, yes, that's great, Niel, thank you...." He whimpered, slipping into purr like moans, watching the redhead with grateful, awestruck eyes clouded over with want and tears.

"You're welcome, Seongwoo hyung. I missed you."

"Me too. I missed this and you. Everything...ah, shit...Daniel, not there...."

His touching, honest words were ragged because he couldn't breathe properly with how Daniel was suddenly wildly swirling his tongue around the head and pumping the base with a firm grip. His hands were even hotter and more calloused from years of plucking the strings of his bass with his bare hands. It was a whole new world of fantastic, even compared to the tons of times they’d laid together in their past.


	2. Bassist Meets Drummer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of Boy Meets Girl, it's Bassist Meets Drummer, End of story. When Daniel joined the band, Seongwoo and him hit it off instantly. Being Korean and having the same humor code was part of it. A bigger part though was that they took a special interest in each other and developed a dangerous amount of chemistry from the first day the met. It didn't take them long to go beyond being just close friends.
> 
> *whole chapter is a flashback to four years ago*

The leader and the keyboardist of the band that Daniel was going to become a part of after passing their impromptu ambitions, Jason, took him out to the back of the building. There was a dusty olive colored Range Rover parked in the dusty parking lot next to some wild cactuses. The area looked a lot more like a desert then the backside of a large hotel. The person bent over at the half open trunk area, pert bottom swaying in the air being the only thing visible as he dug around the mess was far more interesting.

“This here with the flat ass is Seongwoo.”

The person hardly jumped when his butt was slapped by the other passing by, wickedly grinning, as if he were used to being harassed like that. Daniel wasn’t sure whether to laugh awkwardly or frown in disapproval, as he didn’t believe in putting his hands all over someone unless they were dating.

His name sounded Korean as well, so his heart went out for him even more. Plus, he seemed quite small, which meant that he might get bullied which was why he himself had worked hard to bulk up and appear sort of masculine and threatening. Westerners tended to treat Asians like fairies and bully them just because they were smaller built and with softer, prettier looks than their idea of masculine was. Especially in the southern states like they were then. In possibly the hottest, driest, dustiest place he’d seen thus far, godawful boresville Arizona.

Daniel waited after taking a few hesitant steps towards the bent over drummer, uncertain and uncomfortable with greeting while only his ass was visible. Not that it wasn’t a nice, shapely pert piece of art that didn’t deserve admiring. He thought it was more polite to greet face to face and he didn’t want the other to get startled and inure himself by bumping his head on the ceiling or door jam or something.

“One second. I need to get the guitar out. If only I could…reach it….”

“Okay, take your time.”

He noticed some drumsticks on the ground by the tire. He figured they must have fallen out of the person’s sweater. He picked them up and stuck them in his back pockets for safekeeping. Then he stood behind with his denim jeaned legs cocked and fanning his white tank top to get some air in there and dry his sticky body. It was past a hundred degrees today. He wondered how on earth this person could stand to wear a thick black hoodie of all things, pairing that with regular skinny jeans too. In the middle of summer in this hell hole. Daniel was sweating buckets just from being half covered up. He’d slashed holes in his last good pair of Levi’s because he couldn’t stand how suffocating they felt this last week and needed some ventilation on each limb.

“Does our new guitarist have a name? Why are you not saying anything? Did we get a mute? I can talk as I’m working here, you know.”

“Oh, sorry. Yeah, I have a name. I mean, of course. Who doesn’t? Well, I mean a lost child wouldn’t or someone with amnesia wouldn’t know their name.”

Daniel didn’t know why he was rambling. Before he was able to say who he was, the guy with the silky smooth, airy voice and slender frame swimming in black fabric with sharp and short cut midnight colored hair suddenly was flying backwards towards him. He’d found the guitar which was old but still a classic mahogany painted beauty he noticed and lost his balance trying to get it the rest of the way out. Daniel could tell he was a true musician when instead of turning to catch himself and protecting his body, he closed his eyes prepared for the impact while sacrificing himself for the guitar. Hee wrapped his arms around it and held it tightly to his chest as if it were a precious sculpture that cost millions.

Luckily, Daniel had quick reflexes and sturdy muscles. He ended up catching the man before he hit the ground, sort of romantic movie, half bridal style, face hovering a few inches over (that by sheer momentum, an awkward accident). The man’s dark doe orbs fluttered open, his spindly lashes brushing his creamy skin as he blinked in wonder. Then he smiled bashfully, a pretty splash of pink appearing along his sculpted cheeks, his large, glistening eyes that captivated the soul and seemed incredibly deep scrunched up into an attractive crescent shape.

He was definitely Asian but he seemed mixed, his features sharp and exotic from where he couldn’t place. Possibly from another world? Or had he stepped out of a comic book? Because he was that outwardly level of gorgeous and flawless. Daniel who had always been attracted to men much more so than women, especially those that looked more like himself was stunned into silence. The drummer he’d happened across and was going to be seeing every day was a freaking beauty that heaven had blessed upon him, possibly as a result of good karma.

“Well, this is an unorthodox way to meet someone. But what’s done is done. I’m Seongwoo. Thanks for saving me. And your guitar. It would have cost us a fortune to buy a new one and it would be a shame because it’s in mint condition. Sorry if you were harmed at all in the making of this introduction as that was not at all my intention.”

For a long moment, the awkward silence waned on. Daniel was still holding the other intimately in his arms and staring at him from a couple inches away as if he’d been hypnotized. He knew that he should say something as that’s what the other person was waiting for, clearly embarrassed and apologetic, but he couldn’t get his heavy tongue unstuck from the floor of his suddenly dry mouth. He gulped and attempted a breezy, charming smile that probably came out more as long a nervous, uncomfortable grimace.

“Hey. I’m Daniel. The new guitarist. Nice to catch, er, I mean, meet you. Is this for me?”

“Yeah, she is. Old gal as she is, she’s still quite the pretty lady. We heard that yours had an accident, so we thought we’d use her as a welcome, thanks for saving our asses last minute gift. If you set me up, I’ll—Woah, not so fast there! Whew~ Jason! Clumsy people like me really shouldn’t be handling the instruments, like I said!”

The drummer grumbled as he almost fell forward on his feet, luckily swiveling around and plopping on the bumper with the guitar just barely avoiding a scratch from the car or the rocky ground. Daniel’s smile grew naturally wide and dazzling. He felt delighted that the man had slipped up in his frustration into his mother tongue. He was at least half Korean and his use of the language wasn’t awkward at all, suggesting he’d spoken it a lot from when he was younger. Which means they could speak to each other. He dropped his English and answered in his mother tongue.

“Let me relieve you of that.”

Seongwoo’s mouth dropped open and his eyes widened as large as cherries. The expression was quite adorable and also amusing. The guy was really funny and full of quirky charms that were a surprising combination with his model-like face. Daniel snickered slightly, taking the guitar that was at risk of being dropped out of his slackened hand. He put up his unlaced, tan booted foot on the bumper edge just a few inches from where Seongwoo’s thigh was and rested the guitar on his knee, his fingers caressing the long, smooth neck and delicatecurves of the body before settling naturally into position as if magnetized to the instrument. He’d been playing the guitar for almost as many years as he could talk and walk so it was second nature to him by now and he felt even more himself with it.

“You’re Korean…”

Daniel looked over at his fellow member, smiled and nodded. Then his brows furrowed as he plucked the strings with some chords, not liking the sound that it gave off. He started to tune it by twisting the nobs.

“I’m a gyopo. My English is better than my Korean but I miss speaking it. Since I moved away from my parents’ place.” *gyopo is a Korean term for a Korean born/raised in America*

“Ah, I see. I lived in Korea most of my life. Incheon and Seoul. I just came here as a traveler with my friend and somehow got stuck here. Not illegally. I came back on a working holiday visa and somehow ended up in this field.”

“You chose the best place to end up then. Career wise, I mean. What’s better than music?”

“Yeah, well, it’s sure got its perks. I like that I can travel and don’t have to sit at a desk for ten something hours a day. Though Arizona isn’t my favorite place thus far.”

“What? You don’t like eating dust and bumping into cactuses and sweating the second you step outside? Unbelievable,” Daniel teased with mock disbelief, making the other laugh and very much enjoying the tinkling sound of it that almost sounded like wind chimes.

“Exactly. I don’t like any of that. You do?”

“Do I look like I’m good with heat?”

Seongwoo glanced over the smirking blonde’s bare arms which were sheening with sweat. Even though it was a white shirt, he could see that it was wet and sticking to his skin. His eyes lingered several seconds too long to be a glance on his thick biceps, his ears turning scarlet and his tongue flickering over his slightly dry, thin lips.

“No, not really.”

Since they were both Korean and they’d started making small talk, their awkwardness and shyness was gradually fading. They lapsed into a rather comfortable silence, occasionally glancing over at each other and smiling warmly. The atmosphere was good as if they were already close friends.

That was the beauty Daniel found of meeting another Asian. They had more common ground and things to talk about and were able to understand each other. Knowing that they grew up in a similar culture and way of thinking and probably been through the same prejudiced bullshit living in America, even that they had the same hobby and interests. It gave them a special bond that wouldn’t exist with others and made him feel like he could open up and be himself from the beginning. Well, not that he was usually against being himself. He didn’t have any reason to dislike himself, so he was decently confident with who he was and didn’t hide that. He was a friendly, positive, mostly outgoing sort who wasn’t good at telling lies or secrets.

“Are you good?” Seongwoo asked with a doubtful look in his eyes after taking in his outfit once more. “To be honest, you aren’t dressed like any rockers I’ve seen…”

With his messily styled blond hair, cutely sexy, bare face, and preppy, exposed clothes plus the super fit, sunkissed body, Daniel looked more like a jockey playboy sort if he had to put him in a category. In his experience, those sort of guys only used the basic skills to show off for younger girls they were interested in getting with.

He wasn’t trying to be rude but the last guitarist they had was pretty amazing. It was a shame that he’d seriously injured his arm in an accident and needed to take a long break. They had a show to play in a few days in Tucson some miles down, so they didn’t have much time to break in a mediocre guitarist. He trusted that their leader would choose someone based off of skills rather than looks or connections, but he was having second thoughts with the way he looked.

“Sorry. It’s not like I’m doubting you because you’re Korean or the way you’re styled. I sounded like such a pretentious prick right then, huh? Here I understand the best what it’s like to be judged by the way you look and you’re clearly a friendly, nice person that deserves better than judgement, but yet…”

Seongwoo flushed deeply, this time around with shame as he realized that he was being unceremoniously rude to someone who had shown nothing but kindness thus far. Who had even saved him from a nasty fall on sharp rocks which he would have seriously hated happening.

The newcomer wasn’t concerned about his unintentionally rude comments, however. His focus was fully on the instrument in his hands which he’d managed to tune to his liking after much fidgeting and sexy frowning. He started playing a familiar song. Seongwoo watched his finger play mesmerized, nodding along to the sound.

It seems they had nothing to worry about at all. Their new member was great. He was an even better bassist than their last one had been.

Seongwoo was about to comment on it several times but he got distracted by something else. When he played, his bare arms flexed, veins popping out and biceps bulging. He had the nicest pair of arms that made Seongwoo drool, literally. He wiped his mouth once he realized, thinking that he sort of wanted to jam along with him. At least he could hit his sticks against the bumper or his legs or something, imagining how a set would go.

Daniel had his eyes closed, swaying his head and rocking his shoulders to his own internal groovy beat, continuing to play. It seemed like he was so into it that he’d forgotten that he had an audience. Seongwoo liked that sort of personality. He also had a tendency to close his eyes and get carried away, sometimes going overboard and drumming after the song was even complete, amusing the others. He would only respond to his name if they called it loudly with ‘hey! Enough!’ 

“Huh? They were right here. Did they fall and roll of somewhere?”

The sound of the strummed guitar drifted off. As Seongwoo was searching the ground left and right in a panic, two wooden rounded tips appeared before his nose. Daniel had whipped his drumsticks out from somewhere in a ‘ta-dah’ fashion with a cheeky grin. Seongwoo laughed, taking them, feeling relieved and genuinely pleased.

“Thanks. You must be an angel. Saving me twice now.”

“Then you should think of me as ‘Aniel’ then.”

The joke was so terrible that they both shared a look of embarrassment and cringed. Then, Seongwoo laughed, hiding his crooked teeth out of shy habit behind the hand with the sticks. Daniel hadn’t expected such a lame joke would get a laugh at all, so when the other laughed, he also started laughing in response. Next thing they knew, the Koreans were laughing like total dorks, the sounds and each other’s smiling faces contagious, their handsome faces changing into another person who was adorable, young, and all-around fluffy. They both had that charming duality ability as if there were two people inside them.

The member that had sort of introduced them briefly peeked around the back of the filthy green Rover, smile spread wide across his face.

“Good to see you two are getting along well. I guess you’ll be the best of friends in no time.”

What Jason didn’t know was that the two had been subtly checking each other out, thinking that friends would be easy but being something more than friends, if possible, would be splendid.

“I know this is going to be sort of abrupt, but just so you know. Or maybe you know this already. When I’m tipsy, I seriously have next to no filter. I sort of heard that you’re gay. And I’m just wondering aloud here. You don’t have to answer if you’re not comfortable. Is that true?”

Seongwoo stiffened, beige cardigan covered fingers moving from his ripped and faded denim bent knees to interlock and fidget in the way he did when he felt anxious and nervous. His face turned a deeper shade of red that wasn’t from the beer they’d been drinking and his pearly, crooked teeth nibbled on his lower lip, his pretty galaxy eyes lowered and hidden from view.

Daniel felt bad as soon as he said it, tempted to literally slap his own yapping mouth except the tingling made him sluggish and his hands were all the way on the floor. They were sitting in a hallway outside the hotel room. They’d been playing games and drinking to celebrate the gig that had gone well in Tucson before they’d stepped out for some quiet and fresh air while the others were still chugging and jamming noisily inside their hotel room.

It was their fourth gig as a revamped band, going by the same name they’d had before Daniel arrived so as not to cause mix-ups, Blink 187. Daniel had done so well with them the first time there that the place had asked them back. Originally, their plan was to go up to California so they could cool off in the sandy, pearlescent oceans there on the coast to escape the heat wave.

Within two weeks, Daniel had become a part of their makeshift family and Seongwoo and him were super close. They stayed up chatting every night and were often joking in the Rover (where they always sat side by side) and between sets (where their positions were next to each other, towards the back of the stage). The others couldn’t join in because they didn’t understand what they were saying but it seemed they were happy to see that Seongwoo had someone he could speak his own language with, which lessened his burdens and loneliness.

Since Seongwoo was a true Korean and he wasn’t fluent in English on top of not sharing the same love for sports, games, and getting wasted like college boys like the other guys, he wasn’t the closest to them and they’d been worried about him leaving because he didn’t feel like he fit in. They didn’t want Seongwoo to leave though because he gave them an edge with his exotic good looks and how he was great at playing drums and his quirky cuteness a breath of fresh air.

The others found the drummer adorable but Daniel was the one who knew just how funny and adorable he truly was, now that he was able to express himself. Seongwoo told great jokes. He was also naïve and clumsy and easily lost or confused. Several habits he had were like a kitten.

He was positively the most endearing person that Daniel had ever seen. And he was developing a fat crush on him which got bigger every day. Which was probably why he doted and stared at him with a stupid grin so much like he was doing just before he’d blurted out that stupid comment that might just have ruined his chances. Here he had been subtly trying to get in his good graces and become more than friends gradually with flirting and skinship, sensing they had some sort of thick tension that was promising and he wanted to bank in on.

However, he had been a total idiot to rush it. He’d probably ruined the good thing they’d had going on, somewhere between friends and more. Stupid alcohol. Stupid mouth of his.

“I don’t know how you heard that, but yeah, I am…Hope that doesn’t bother you…”

“It wouldn’t bother me. Because I’m gay too.”

“Eh. Now that I don’t believe. You’re just trying to make me feel better by humbling me. Playing the sympathy card. Don’t lie, Niel.”

Daniel laughed and nudged the suspicious, narrow eyed elder, his heart skipping at that nickname that only Seongwoo used (Americans always shortened his name to Dan or Danny). The other was so dainty and light that he almost went flying onto his side. He corrected himself, resulting in leaning too much so they were bumping shoulders. Seongwoo stayed there, leaning up against him which was a pleasant feeling. He was smiling sweetly and giggling, embarrassed at himself but also cozy up against his crush’s side.

“I’m not lying, hyung. I like men. I’ve dated and done stuff with guys. I know for sure I like men. Don’t judge a book by his cover. Just because I dress like a straight guy doesn’t mean I am.”

Daniel pouted, a cute, childish expression that the cool, handsome man would only show to this person, more so when they were in private. Seongwoo wasn’t allowed to call him cute but the bassist did on occasion act cute with him because he felt comfortable and wanted to be affectionate and playful with him.

Seongwoo looked up at him with a cheeky grin, a familiar twinkle that suggested trouble was coming his way in those mesmerizing galaxy eyes.

“Well, let’s put it to the test then. If you’re gay, like you insist you are, then you should be able to hold my hand at least. Go ahead and try, oh great experienced one.”

“That’s a cinch.”

Seongwoo put the back of his hand on his leg and opened it wide, inviting him to hold it, his eyes challenging and expression a handsome, lovable brat. Daniel was so delighted by the chance to have some intimate content that he hadn’t dared besides some accidental brushes that he almost squealed allowed. He barely controlled his 1,000 watt, dimpled smile as he put his hand on his at an angle so his fingers would easily slide into the gaps between Seongwoo’s. Seongwoo judged him with hawk eyes as they held hands, his chin resting on his shoulder.

“Hmm. I think I can sense a hint of gay panic there. I bet you would have jerked away if you hadn’t mentally prepared first. Your ears are red and you’re sweating. Oh, and you just totally nervous gulped!”

“Hey, I always sweat because this city is way too damn hot even inside the hotel. And my ears are red just as much as yours are. I gulped because I’m parched. We haven’t drank anything but beer for half the day now. Maybe you’re the uncomfortable one.”

“That’s because of alcohol. I am comfortable with way more than this.”

“Really? Well, if you’re really gay, then you shouldn’t have any issue hugging a guy either.”

“Nope. I don’t.”

Seongwoo mischievously grinned, slightly sloppier than usual but still irresistible and precious. Twinkling eyes enticing him though he probably didn’t realize he was doing that. Daniel held his breath as suddenly the brunette launched himself against his chest. Then a slice of heaven was occurring, as if the dim, narrow hallway with the ripped paisley wallpaper that needed to be changed a whole decade ago were paradise.

Seongwoo was hugging him with one arm, nearly falling into his lap, his slightly stubbly chin scratching his collar. That was the first time that Seongwoo’s arms had ever been wrapped around him and their chests hadn’t touched since that brief moment when he’d caught him to prevent him from falling to the ground. A hug was something guys had no reason to attempt, no matter how buddy buddy they were. Unless maybe they were playing on the same team during a sports match. Then they might get caught up in the mood with a win happening. However, they both avoided anything with balls like it would transfer the measles to them since they were terribly uncoordinated and cowardly.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, not saying anything less they broke the spell. They were both enjoying it and wishing it could continue for a long time but were scared of the awkwardness that might occur once they split. Things were going in a new direction for them tonight and though they wanted to cross that imaginary line, they were also anxious. Liquid courage only took things so far. It couldn’t make them jump off the friends cliff into the lovers or friends with benefits ocean hundreds of feet below.

Eventually, they tried to make a joke out of it. Though their faces were flushed, their breath uneven, and their hearts pounding. “Hugging is nothing.”

“Right. You hug family and friends all the time.”

“What about a kiss? That’s harder.”

“Um. Where?”

“The cheek?”

“You first.”

“Okay then. Coward.”

“I hugged you first. It’s only fair.”

Daniel gulped down his nerves, then gathered his courage to turn his head, planting his lips in a feather light brush over the flat of his cheek. He didn’t want to lose out on this opportunity almost as much as he hated to lose to Seongwoo in any sort of challenge, no matter how dumb and childish.

“There. It’s done. You’re turn to return the gift.”

“Who s-says I c-can’t?”

“Your stuttering, that’s how.”

Seongwoo could feel both of their skin getting hotter and their hearts racing. He gulped and gripped his sleeve edge, then he held his breath and gathered his courage as well. In a second, he turned, pressed his lips and smacked firmly somewhere on the other’s cheek he couldn’t be sure where because he had his eyes shut tight, then planted his face into his cardigan sleeve and Daniel’s shoulder with bashfulness. They were both giggling like schoolgirls after it happened, still loosely embracing.

“Is that really enough to confirm though? It sort of seems like that was the first time you’ve kissed a guy. Aren’t you bluffing?”

Seongwoo chewed on his lip. He liked Daniel. A lot. That was why it was hard to kiss him. Even though he was drunk, it was just harder because Daniel was special. Of course, he wanted more. He’d imagined a lot more than cheek kisses and innocent snuggles. Suddenly, he felt like he had to be bold and show Daniel his feelings and prove finally without a doubt that he was gay. He couldn’t help but want to prove the other wrong when he pushed his buttons by challenging him like that.

He sat up, swung his leg over so that he was straddling his lap, sitting down on his thighs. Then, he grabbed the startled blonde’s face in his half-covered hands before he could chicken out, swooping in to steal a kiss directly on the mouth. This time it was firm and long-lasting and not the least bit amateur. He allowed his feelings and his want to travel from his core through the rest of him, being as honest through body language as he could.

Daniel’s response was slow going. At first, he was simply sitting there with his arms limply resting on the carpet, his eyes blinking at the bold brunette with wonder and confusion. Then, as Seongwoo continued to press their lips together with light smacks clearly seducing him subtle and sweet, he closed his eyes to enjoy it, kissing back here and there, though he was still sluggish from being stunned at the other’s boldness.

“Ah, hyung, hmm…”

Seongwoo had slid up to sit over the top of his lap, wiggling his bottom directly over his growing lump, making the other excited and hot. His slender, long arms went around his neck, his sweet mouth parting invitingly, his tongue darting into his mouth the second that he’d opened his own mouth to speak. Then, his pointy, mint flavored tongue was exploring deep and coaxing Daniel’s tongue to play, his bottom rocking over his erection.

Daniel was a raw egg on the surface of a frying pan at that point, being driven wild and sizzling from the inside out. Never had he thought that Seognwoo would be a wild cat since he always seemed so sweet and innocent, even acting younger than him. To think this pure sweetheart could be so bold and sensual.

He wanted to learn everything he didn’t know about the other side of this naughty, amazing vixen, right then. Starting with what was under all these sweltering layers of clothes he kept his curvy, little body buried in.

His hands rose up to press the curves of his back under the fuzzy cardigan as he kissed the other more enthusiastically, switching who was dominating whose mouth which Seongwoo appeared immensely pleased by. He pressed their bodies closer, relinquishing control and eagerly taking all Daniel was giving, his hands digging in through the back of his messy, gelled golden locks which felt so amazing the bassist thickly moaned deep in his throat.

They couldn’t fool around in their hotel room or continue going much farther than kissing and grinding and groping under their shirts in the hallway. They had no cash on them to go somewhere else. The only option was the Rover, which they happened to have the keys to since they’d gone to the store earlier for snacks while the others pre-gamed since they personally preferred to not drink on an empty stomach.

Fooling around wasn’t nearly as smooth going as what had happened in the hallway since they were sobering up and the space was cramped. They kept bumping their heads, elbows, and knees as they attempted to undress while still groping and kissing each other hungry and impatient. Eventually, they fell back on the seat while chuckling, their clothes a half-undone, tangled up mess.

They took a break, kissing between their laughs instead, gently rubbing whatever bruised, smooth patch of flesh they could find. The desert was actually quite chilly at night so for once they weren’t sticky with sweat but that would likely change when they got more active.

“I think it goes unquestioned.”

“Hmm?” Daniel stopped kissing Seongwoo’s smooth wrist and patting his just injured head, looking through drowsy, hooded eyes.

Seognwoo smiled, his currently uncaptured hand playing with his bangs or poking at his features. “We’re both officially gay and into each other. Though I wonder…do you like me the way that I like you?”

“Yeah, probably. I like you like I wanna be your boyfriend and make love to you every night if possible. If that’s what you mean.”

Seongwoo’s beautiful smile widened even further. His eyes danced with delight. Then he squealed as he tossed his arms around him and buried his face in his neck. Daniel chuckled, cradling and rubbing his head with affection.

“I take it that means you feel the same. That you don’t want something casual. Guess we’re dating then. Objections to being my boyfriend?”

Seongwoo merely shook his head, seconds later bursting into giggles. Daniel laughed softly as well, finding him adorable and such a lovable creature. He turned his head to sweetly kiss and lovingly nuzzle every heated, velvety part that he could reach before his horniness took over again, leading him to nibble his ear. Seongwoo sat back, hand clawing at his shoulder, moans slipping out of his swollen lips.

“Ah, Niel…”

“Hyung. I like you. One reason is that you taste amazing. Like freaking fruit. I want you for breakfast, lunch, and every meal. Especially as dessert before I sleep…”

Seongwoo moaned because of that husky, deep, sultry vocal attack and clawed him more. His dirty talk, ear sucking, and teething continued mercilessly. Seongwoo’s hands loosed, lightly caressing the ink there. He’d seen hints of the tattoos on his shoulders before when he wore tank-tops but this was the first time to see it fully. The designs were intricate and covered a large portion of his back, stopping at his shoulder blades unevenly, as if he were still getting them done.

“Didn’t it hurt?” he wondered.

“When I fell from heaven? I had wings then, so no, it didn’t.”

Seongwoo snorted and flicked him in reprimand. “No, silly. I was talking about your tattoo. You had a lot of work done. Can I see it?”

The moonlight streaming in from the back was enough that if he sat up and turned a certain angle after fully removing his shirt, Seongwoo could see his shoulders and back which were decorated with elaborate drawings amidst patches of swirling, jumbled black. It tickled as Seongwoo played hidden picture, attempting to guess what was hidden amongst the tribal like swirls and geometric, nonsensical shapes amidst the colored in parts.

“I think this looks like a rabbit…Is this a skateboard? Or a plate with wheels? This looks maybe like a bird? Or is it a boomerang? This is most definitely a cartoon cat. Oh, here’s another one. Did you draw these?”

“Yeah, I like to draw. I designed this and have it added on bit by bit with this tattoo artist that gives me discounts for giving his son guitar lessons. In Cali.”

Seongwoo lightly thumbed his clean, currently rather squishy biceps, resting his chin on his broad, inked shoulder. “Oh, so I guess we can’t go in the beach together then. You can’t get wet.”

“You could always just join me and get a tattoo as well. It would be a bonding experience. Were you going to go in the water, really? You can’t wear your hoodie.”

“Maybe someday, if you swear it doesn’t hurt as bad as it looks. I’ll wear a bathing suit if I go in the water, of course. We hardly ever see the ocean and it’s summer. I should go in and cool off.”

Daniel frowned, voice going from sweet to stern. “You mean you’re going to go around in just shorts letting everyone see this fine body of mine?”

Seongwoo snorted and put his hands on his delectable hips just under his slender, curvy waist. “And just why is it yours?”

“Because it is. Because you’re mine and I’m yours. As of today, we agreed to be boyfriends. So, that gives me property rights and you as well. Do you want me to go around without a shirt on then? Getting ogled at?”

Seongwoo’s shoulders slumped and a pout appeared at that. He looked down at those muscles he admired and wanted to fondle and so much more, poking at his naturally warm, smooth flesh. “No, I wouldn’t be happy to see that.”

“It’s the same thing for me. I won’t be happy at all to see fellows ogling your beautiful self.”

“It’s different. I’m scrawny. You’re like men’s health calendar worthy.”

Daneil turned around then and took hold of his face, rubbing his sharp jawline and the milky flesh above it. His touch was incredibly gentle and caring that he could melt.

“You’re not scrawny. You are slim. And you are absolutely gorgeous. Just in a different way. You are breathtaking, hyung. Don’t you dare think otherwise. I’m awed just looking at you in the shadows since you first took all those lumps of cloth off. I can’t believe you’ve been hiding all these goods from the world when you should be proudly showing off.”

Seongwoo shyly smiled, avoiding his eyes, his ears and neck flaming. “Nonsense…”

“It makes total sense, hyung. You just don’t see what I see. A masterpiece crafted by the hands of genius, talented angels. But since I have property rights, only I’m allowed to see the best parts in full…”

Before the flustered brunette could scold or object anymore, the blonde had his plump lips pressed full of intense affection and yearning to his defenseless, thinner ones his hands sliding down his back to cup his bottom and pull their naked fronts flush together. Stars were spinning in their brains then, brighter and more beautiful than the ones they could see out the windows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the story of how they met and started dating four years ago. More will be revealed as we go on and as I said (I think?) each chapter involves a bit of hotness. The second chapter is connected to the end of the first chapter by them going from their nicknames for each other to their actual names. The third chapter is connected to the end of this one in relation to the tattoo.
> 
> See you next week with the next installment. Thanks and much love to the few people still reading ongniel in 2020, you brave, strong, wonderful souls ^^ Ong's debut is just around the corner (which I'm super stoked for, we been waiting forever for idol ong to return) and I'm sure that Niel is resting up and probably already working on something we will find out about later, who knows with him. They're both always surprising us and need our full support and trust. Keep hyping and encouraging. 
> 
> <3 Raina


	3. Chemistry That Suffocates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when the relationship is perfect, sometimes too much of a good thing when you think you aren't deserving of it is suffocating. Sometimes you have to cut yourself off from things that make you happy when you realize how much you're relying on them in order to breathe and to grow as a person. Though you will have a hard time fighting it off when it comes your way once more.

_Slurp slurp sluuuurp. _

"Aaaahhhhhh."

Seongwoo was beside himself as if he'd become possessed by a smut demon, making strange sounds he didn’t even know he could still make at his age, his hips raised high in the air and rolling erratically. Daniel held him up by his quivering thighs, brows furrowed and dripping sweat, almond shaped, melted honey eyes scrunched closed as he concentrated.

With a huff, Seongwoo collapsed on the messy damp bed sheets, his pale body full of marks and shimmering with sweat from the strain of their activities. His bulging cock plopped out of the red-head’s mouth with a wet, lude popping sound. Daniel let his legs down, wiping at his swollen, soaked mouth with the back of his hand, almost equally out of breath.

"You okay?" He asked with half amusement half concern.

Seongwoo groaned, covering his flushed damp face.

"Enough. I can't hold it in anymore possibly. Daniel please stop the torture, have mercy on an old man with low stamina. Please..."

Though the wining was so cute that he wanted to keep hearing it, the bassist obeyed this time around after sensing the drummer was about to break down. Once he was freed from being pinned, he rolled over, clutching the pillow and huffing shakily as if he’d run a marathon. Daniel slid up, pressing up to his shimmering, wide back and wrapping his arm around his slender waist snugly, kissing up his curvy side and rib bones, nuzzling along his smooth, creamy arm until he got to something he hadn't noticed.

On his right shoulder was a small picture made with black inked lines. He observed and brushed it, surprises to see it wasn't a stick-on tattoo. It was a real one. He pulled back to look at the full sight of it, smiling and snorting with amusement.

"I can't believe you really got one. You actually proved me wrong."

"Sure bet I did. That used to be my life mission."

“Didn't it hurt? Are you good with pain now? Can I enter you raw then?"

Seongwoo slapped the naughty man grabbing his hips eagerly in an iron grip and sticking his body suddenly straight to his backside as if he would dive in.

"Don't you dare! You better prep me properly so I don't tear. I still hate pain for your information. To tell you the truth, I had to go to the same shop three times to get it done. I went drunk to numb myself, so that it was bearable. I bit my lip so hard I bled and still ended up crying and almost straight running out."

“Oh, you got it done bit by bit when you're drunk. That makes more sense. A shame I can't go raw on you. You're still a wuss to pain, huh? Another thing that didn't change. Can’t ever fully get the baby out of you. Of all the cool designs you could get though, a pineapple? Because of your SpongeBob obsession? You still watch it regularly?"

The younger used to tease Seongwoo for watching that cartoon. He had had all of the episodes downloaded on his tablet. Daniel had ended up watching with him despite looking down on the children’s show and got rather hooked on it as well. Never enough that he would get a tattoo though. That was so classic ‘Ddongwu’. He might have gotten a ton hotter but there was still something cutely quirky about him that made him special and thus, so precious.

"Yeah, I do...what of it when you're the cat obsessed one...even on your body you have cats hidden inside..."

Seongwoo muttered, sounding bashful. He tried to cover it with his hand, but Daniel gently removed it, admiring the artwork. It had unique tribal swirly and geometric designs inside instead of the crisscrossing lines of a real one. In a way, he’d gotten one that was similar to the intricate, artsy designs of his own, as if they owned another couple/set item. They’d used to have so many that they’d incidentally wore them the same days several times a month. Still, their band members had never guessed they were more than friends.

"It's actually pretty cool. Honestly. For a fruit," he commented playfully with a hint of pleasant surprise.

"It's not meant to be seen. I don't wear tanks like you. Showing off my chiseled body asking for people to grope me. It's a personal, private thi---aaaahh, stop that! What the hell are you doing?! It's not flavored ink! Stop biting!"

Daniel took his teeth off his shoulder after several gnaws on the silky, tasty skin, snickering. Seongwoo was flushing harder and glaring at him. Daniel smiled sheepishly, rubbing the grooved marks.

"Sorry it just looked too temptingly tasty. It's still yummy though. Your skin that is. You know I was always disgusted by how you liked pineapple on pizza."

"Well, as true as that may be, you don't have permission to eat me. You cannibal." The elder scolded him with a grimace, flicking his nose.

"Tch. This hypocritical hyung. Still denying what you like, unable to be fully honest. Pretending like you don't like it and aren't hoping for more."

"Ahhh. Daniel, don't! Hmm, stop. Seriously, I meant it. Ahnnn..."

Daniel had grabbed his hand and started to nibble all over his fingers and a bit harder on his fleshy palm.

"See? You're going nuts. No way you want me to stop it when it's got you quaking like a leaf. You still like biting, you kinky bastard," he teased with overflowing affection after marking him some other areas.

He was a huffing, groaning, shivering mess who could barely speak but he knew this time around he wouldn't deny it because he liked it an obvious embarrassing amount.

"You know, no one can beat your level of kinkiness. No matter how many people I've been with to try and forget you, you're still the top in that area. I missed kinky sex with you, along with many other things about you."

Seongwoo attempted abruptly to slip out of the bed, making a joke to cover up how unsettled he was by that wistful, sweet tone and that familiar, extra gentle touch. He didn’t want things going yet in some romantic, sentimental direction. This was supposed to be a fun, casual fuck with an ex rather than a rehash of their intimacy.

"Dirty. I don't know where you've been. Maybe we shouldn't do this. I could catch a disease."

Daniel pulled him back to the bed with a playful, feral growl, trapping him with his arms and legs which hold was as strong as a steel cage basically. That incredible strength and his massive size in comparison had always been such a turn on to the drummer. He kissed the back of his neck sweetly, snuggling their warm bodies close, secretly loving the intimate contact so much in a different way from earlier.

It felt so right and comfortable with the smaller guy in his arms so that he didn't want to let him go. It was so nice and content that he could fall asleep in this position all night. Like they used to sleep cuddling after the other members of their band before were fast asleep. They would sneak into each other's sleeping area no matter how tiny or who else might happen to be next to them, snuggling, kissing, whispering, and giggling under the blankets. Back then, they'd not only been lusting intensely for each other they had been hopelessly in love and couldn't bear to be physically apart for more than a few hours. Those had been the days, now faded, bittersweet, so very distant, fond memories.

"I'm safe and clean. I got tested recently," he promised. "Not like you're as caste as you pretend to be though, hyung. So, you've hardly got a right to be scolding or insulting there. Clearly you agreed to that blind date because you were looking for a hook up to clear your itch. Or we wouldn't have ended up here so easily. You were the one who kissed me first, at the door, remember? Like a horny fox. It's kind of a miracle after that bad break we had, considering we haven't once spoken or bumper to each other since. How there could be no hard feelings and still a volcano of sparks."

"Pfft, what miracle. It's a stroke of insanity. I guess we didn't get much older in maturity. Seeing that we are making the same dumb mistakes and not learning from the past. What a bunch of fools we are, letting our dicks get the better of us…"

"Well, hyung. I don't know about you but sleeping with you back then and now. They're the best mistakes of my life, if we decided to call them that. I didn't and I won't regret it. I just can't when you feel this amazing in my arms and around or on me. Feels so right too. So, to me, this isn't wrong because it just doesn't feel so. Maybe it was fate, don't you think? Meeting here on that day. As if the universe is telling us it's time to get back together and forget what happened before. We're both solo and still doing music and stuck in this country too. Like we’ve been waiting to find each other again."

"Tch. There you go being a silly, disgusting romantic. You're drunk. It's all a coincidence. An unlucky one."

Daniel rubbed his chest, feeling that besides his cold, brisk attitude, his racing heart and super warm skin was suggesting otherwise. The sweet talk was working well to arouse him and weaken his resolve. He likely was secretly wanting to hear more. After all, he’d been the more sentimental poetic lyricist between them. The bassist happened to change through the process of loving someone.

"Hyung, I don't believe in coincidences anymore. Not with us. Because you're the moon to my sun and we are star crossed lovers like how we have constellation moles on opposite cheeks. How we mirror and compliment each other in hundreds of ways. Like science, it just exists and it's unexplainable."

"Everything is explainable. Except your drunken nonsense. I'm leaving. I'm not in the mood now. Fun ruiner."

Daniel kept him from leaving, reaching his hand down to grip his hard cock, smirking against his neck.

"Liar. You're still aroused. Just like I knew would happen. Even more so now that I said something cheesy. You always did get turned on by romantic bullshit. Admit it, you want me terribly now, don't you? You want me to stuff you with that big cock you've been missing, unable to get anything as good, hmm? If you say it, baby, then I'll go easy on you so you can walk tomorrow. What do you say, hyung? Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way? I have no intention of letting you leave this bed unfucked because I want you too terribly."

Seongwoo murmured something into the pillow after he groaned and pressed his face into it. Daniel chuckled, nibbling on his cute, flexible ear which still had studs in it. He was the one that had pierced is ears in fact, before in a bathroom at Denny's with a needle, apple chunk, some ice and a silver stud he'd won from a wheel spinning prize game at some country fair. He wondered if the elder still had them as memento of their wonderful time together.

Daniel could not hear well so he asked the embarrassed, grumpy elder to repeat it. Sure that he would like what he heard. Seongwoo rolled onto his tummy and repeated loudly, hiding his face with shame in his hand.

"Stuff me, dammit. Like a turkey. But don't be too rough." 

Daniel chuckled evilly, raising up on his knees, hand sliding along the small fleshy moons that were now ripe for the taking.

"Sure. Since you asked nicely. But we need to get your pretty ass prepped so it doesn't break. I’m bigger and stronger than back then. It could be dangerous for you."

"Ah! Fuck! Warning would be nice! Hey, babe! Hng!"

Seongwoo tightly gripped the corner of the bed and tensed up as Daniel abruptly inserted a finger in his hole. He pumped and wiggled it mercilessly fast and deep, impatient to get Seongwoo ready and feeling that adrenaline high again. He wanted to hear those sweet moans and cries of abandon and he wanted to be pounding his brains into mush as soon as possible. It was hard to resist the kid after the already hour-long foreplay session. Considering he has wanted him terribly the moment he saw his profile and he hadn't laid with anyone in a while.

"That's right, baby. You know what you're getting ready for, right? Imagine this times five. Intense it will be. I'm gonna make you cry."

"Aaaahhhhhh!! Oh god, Niel, too much, it's too fucking much, not there already, ahhhh."

His erotic cries at two fingers being inserted mercilessly were loud enough to be heard from the other side of the walls for sure, making Daniel smirk with satisfaction and the other pinken in shame. Seongwoo pulled so hard on the sheet it ripped the cloth and put a hole through it, revealing the mattress as Daniel brought him to near climax brutally with his fingers slamming on the sweet spot buried deep inside.

**Flashback – Backseat of the Rover**

Seongwoo wasn’t sure what was more embarrassing. The squelching sounds coming from his lower body or the high-pitched, wanton moans slipping through his lips despite he was biting down and holding his breath to keep them away. Whatever Daniel was doing with his fingers, he’d never had before and it was mind blowing amazing. He thought that he’d had gay sex before but now he was beginning to think that he didn’t know much or hadn’t been doing it properly. Even a dick inside before hadn’t felt as good as those two fingers slipping in and out, wiggling and pressing deep at some strategic, sensitive place just the right mix of gentle and rough.

“Oh god, what are you even—fuck, Niel, ah~”

He couldn’t hold back his arousal anymore. The embarrassing sounds filled and bounced off the roof of the car. The squelching sounds crescendo as Daniel moved his hand faster. Seongwoo helplessly watched the fingers pumping in and out of him and his boyfriend’s devilish, sensual expression as he hovered over and kept his dark, intense predatory eyes on him. Suddenly a burst of rainbow colors spilled behind his eyes and his entire body jerked as he was flung into a fantasy world like Alice down the rabbit hole.

The brunette flung his arm, needing to grab onto something to keep himself steady and sane as his hips moved of their own accord, like he were riding a bronco. His hand reached desperately for the handle as if he were grabbing a saddle horn for dear life. The sweat on his palms made him slip, knuckles slamming on the window.

“Ow, ow~”

This time around, the cries of his mouth were in alarm and pain instead of pleasure as they had been. Daniel immediately paused diving his fingers inside his puckering, warm hole, his expression turning concerned.

“What’s wrong? Did you hit your hand?”

Seongwoo nodded, leaning back against the door and nursing his reddened, smarting hand. He pressed the knuckles to his lips, his eyes turning teary and face flushed, partially from embarrassment at being seen this way and ruining the moment that Daniel had been working hard to achieve. How lame that his first orgasm with his boyfriend was ruined because he slammed his own hand on the window in the throes of passion.

“Let me see. Oh, poor baby. That looks like it hurt.”

Daniel took his hand, other fingers buried but still inside of his nether regions, which was arousing and yet humiliating. He gently rubbed and kissed his hand all over, which had an amazing healing affect. As cheesy and childish as it was, his boyfriend’s touch and kiss were the only medicine that he needed, immensely relieving a majority of the pain as if by magic. Maybe humans underestimated the effects of a bit of tenderness and genuine affection.

“Let’s do something where you won’t hurt yourself, Clumsy. Lay down.”

“Isn’t this…that move…”

“Yeah, it’s sixty-nine. A classic. You never tried it?”

Seongwoo was too embarrassed thinking that Daniel had his head down there and what he could see that he covered his face with his hands. Daniel peeked under his body back down at him, then poked his hands with his dropping cock.

“It’s only uncomfortable until you get into it. You don’t need to be ashamed. Not like I haven’t seen a guy’s junk up close before. So what if you’re hairy. I like it when guy’s are more natural. It’s hot.”

“Oh god. I can’t believe this conversation is happening.”

Daniel continued to poke at him playfully, chuckling deep in his throat. “Hyung, you can’t pleasure me with your mouth covered. At least open up there for me. It’s okay if you need to keep your eyes closed. I’ll take care of the rest. I promise it’s fun and feels good. You trusted me earlier, didn’t you? And you didn’t regret it. Trust me I say, you’re really missing out not having tried this.”

“Right…Well…”

Seongwoo bashfully had to admit, thinking over his reactions a few minutes ago that was more erotic than he’d ever thought he could be. It seemed that Daniel knew a lot of tricks that made him feel good. So, he decided that trusting Daniel and attempting to be more experimental about sexual things would benefit him in the long run, embarrassing and daunting as it was at first.

He kept his eyes closed after he was sure that he at least had the angle right to put Daniel’s cock in his mouth, following his lead and instructions. He was extra careful not to graze his teeth even when Daniel was shifting and rolling more erratically, sinking his hips as deep as Seongwoo’s mouth would allow. Seongwoo appreciated that he didn’t deep throat and make him gag like some guys did. He didn’t move fast or hard either, though he was clearly enjoying it and getting excited.

The bassist curbed his urges and controlled his strength, continuing to be gentle and considerate with the less experienced, smaller, hesitant guy. Because of that, he felt grateful and wanted to do more for him. He grew brave enough to open his eyes, reaching up to tickle and squeeze his dangling balls and allowing him to go deeper down and sucking a bit more enthusiastically.

Daniel paused in licking and nibbling his cock, squeezing his thighs harder and moaning huskily into him, his hips snapping and body quivering. “Hyung, I thought you didn’t know what you’re doing. You’re a pro. Ah, so good…Ah, hyung, keep going.”

Seongwoo attempted to focus and be more confident in his moves but now Daniel was sucking on his thighs, his fingers diving into his tender hole, attacking that bundle of nerves rather brutally compared to before. He moaned around the silky thick member in his mouth, his hips rolling up into his hand to meet his thrusts of their own accord.

“Hyung, you’re getting looser. I think you’re ready. And the way you’re moaning and vibrating on me is dangerous.”

Seongwoo missed him when he pulled off, unconsciously holding his cock and following it, licking and kissing the tip. Somehow he’d grown fond of this position already, not ready to be separated. Daniel had been right when he said that he hadn’t know what he’d been missing. It was yet another wonder the bassist introduced him to, making him realize just how much of pervert he really was.

“Fuck, hyung, you’re going to kill me. I didn’t think you could be like this,” Daniel huffed, succumbing and dropping his hips.

Seongwoo greedily pulled him back into his mouth and then swallowed all the way to his hairy pelvis. His hands went to his balls, caressing and squeezing.

“Ah, yes, damn that’s hot.”

Daniel watched for a moment as Seongwoo enthusiastically sucked him off, saliva sliding down his pale, hallowed in cheeks. Then he couldn’t hold himself back with the tempting morsel there in front of his face. He took Seongwoo’s cock deep in his mouth and sucked hard, moving as fast as he could along the full length, lightly grazing his teeth along the silky skin. They moaned harshly and shivered violently around each other, getting bolder and moving faster, sucking harder and adding their teeth and flicking tongues. Trying to show their gratitude and love by making their boyfriend feel as much pleasure as possible.

Their hips snapped in a frenzy as they became more aroused, their thigh muscles tight, sweat starting to collect on their bodies from the strain. They didn’t end up going all the way that night because doing that intense, erotic move together felt too good for them to stop and afterwards they were too exhausted and drowsy with the alcohol affects and the intensity of the foreplay and orgasm that they couldn’t possibly continue the rest. They ended up cuddling on the roof of the Rover and star gazing for some more hours, wanting to be alone, until they snuck back into the hotel room to sleep.

**Many Months Later – The Break**

_(good place to play Breathe by Lauv here, the lyrics describe Seongwoo’s feelings and reasoning for leaving well)_

Daniel followed Seongwoo out of the Inn to the nearly deserted parking lot. He’d gotten in a fight with the members and said that he was going to do what he suggested. They’d told him if he didn’t like the way they handled the band that he should just leave. Daniel knew that he’d been strangely restless, distant, and moody, but he had a terrible feeling. It wasn’t like mild-tempered, cheerful Seongwoo to fight with someone and then go around walking out of places and slamming doors.

Seongwoo had a bag and keys to this wreck of a car that he’d bought recently, saying that they could use it for a private getaway or trips when they wanted to get away from the others. They had only taken it once on a weekend trip and the whole time Seongwoo had been driving it, Daniel was concerned that it would stop working in the middle of the road or drop some important parts and cause them to crash. 

“So, you’re just leaving? In this piece of junk?” Daniel couldn’t hide the sharp bitterness and anger in his tone after Seongwoo tossed his bag in the back and opened the door.

Seongwoo replied coolly, pausing with his foot on the door jam. “Yeah, I’m just leaving.”

Daniel’s shoulders slumped, his voice cracked and saddening as distress took over him. Shit, this was really happening, his worst nightmare come to life. Seongwoo was going to straight up disappear on him.

“But…why?”

The man’s shoulders tensed, a vein popping out on his neck as if he were clenching his jaw. “It’s complicated.”

“So, try explaining.”

“You wouldn’t understand.”

Daniel came forward and grabbed the elder’s arm, pulling his hand off the door and forcing him to turn around. Tears spilling out of his eyes, he looked straight at the man who had a conflicted, slightly pained expression he’d been hiding from him by facing away this while time and avoiding his eyes.

He begged, “Try me, hyung. I deserve to know why I’m being abandoned suddenly at least. I’m not just anyone, you know.”

Seongwoo stared at the ground, chewing nervously on his lip. With a deep, shaky breath let out slowly, he explained in a soft, barely controlled voice.

“No, you’re not just anyone. I just…I need time to be me, Daniel. And breathe. Find myself. I need to go somewhere else. This band and this lifestyle, even you sometimes--it’s smothering me. I don’t feel like I’m strong as an individual, I rely on you and get spoiled too much, and I’m tired of these small towns. I’m going into the city to see if I can try something else. I don’t want to drum for my whole life. It’s time I do something else with me life. You know, this isn’t for me. Those guys don’t get me. They just tolerate me. Their lifestyle doesn’t suit me either. Moving around, living in hotels and cars, paying for meals gig by gig with no future plans. I don’t want that. It was good for awhile, but…it’s just not enough now. It was only meant to be a temporary thing. Then you came along. Being around you is great, but I only speak Korean and hang out with you, you know. It’s not good for my development. I need to get away. Find myself and better myself. On my own. Fully on my own. I can’t rely on you forever. I need to toss myself in the swamp and struggle alone in order to get stronger and better.”

“But, hyung. I love you.” Daniel could barely get his voice out because he was choked up with emotion, his hands shaking on Seongwoo’s wrists.

Seongwoo had his head hung down, a couple of tear drops staining the reddish dirt between their boots.

He whispered, “I know. And I’m thankful for that, but…”

Daniel stepped back and released him, feeling like he’d been pierced with an arrow, his knees wobbling enough that he could collapse any moment. “So…you don’t anymore? Is that what you’re saying? Is this all an excuse because you don’t want to say that you’re tired of me clinging to you?”

The brunette’s head popped up, eyes spread out in alarm. They were misty and sparkly, as beautiful and mesmerizing as ever. The emotions Daniel read there were a twisted swarm that he couldn’t comprehend, mimicking the storm going inside himself. For the first time, he didn’t understand his boyfriend. Besides the fact that something he was thinking was incorrect.

Seongwoo’s voice came out sweetly, the sound of rocks sliding coming along as he took a hesitant step forward, as if he wanted to rush towards him but was fighting fiercely with himself to keep his distance.

“Of course, I love you. I’ll always love you. And you’re important to me. This is different though. I need to love myself for awhile. I think that’s also important, more so than I realized. It’s been great, Niel. I’m thankful for a lot of things and I’ll never forget you. If there’s anyone that should be tired, it’s you for having to take care of my needs all the time. There will be other guys. People who are lower maintenance and more competent.”

“But I don’t want others. I only want you, hyung.”

“I can’t say to wait for me because who knows. In a couple months, I might have returned to Korea. If I can’t figure out a solution. Don’t wait for me, Niel. I’m sorry. I’m going to be even sorrier after I leave, I know that. But still, I have to. You need to stay here. You belong here and it’s the life you want. It’s the best choice for you but it’s not for me. Have a good one. Be healthy and happy, always. I really do love you and wish for the best. You’ll be in my prayers and my thoughts.”

Seongwoo gave up fighting himself as he saw Daniel crying miserably, his shoulders heaving and unable to breathe properly as if he were going into a panic attack. He rushed the rest of the way to him, his hands gently grabbing the handsome, sobbing blonde by the nape of his neck and kissed him passionate but slow. One last amazing, emotional kiss for the road was okay, he decided, though his heart was breaking just as much as Daniel’s was.

This was way harder than he thought it would be when he’d impulsively planned to leave like he’d been considering over the last couple weeks.

Daniel clung to the drummer’s waist, not letting him step away, pressing forward anytime that he went to pull his head back, capturing swollen, shaky lips with his own once more. The kiss was wet with their tears, more desperate and violent with each press together. Time stood still as the emotional kisses dragged on and on, both of them crying miserably with their hearts being shattered into a million pieces.

Nothing could stop Seongwoo once he decided something. Daniel knew that of his lover all too well. He was the determined and stubborn sort. Once he made a choice after a long time of careful deliberation, he stuck to it like paper to glue. It was nearly impossible to get him to waver, especially when he figured it was best for all parties involved. As he had convinced himself in this case. It was once admirable but now terrifying.

Daniel could do nothing but wave and attempt to smile as his lover and closest friend of nearly a year drove down the dusty, windy road, shrouded in a hazy cloud of dirt from the rapidly spinning tires. Seongwoo was gunning it at a concerning speed, as if he needed to get away as fast as possible lest he go back on his choice for the first time in his life and stay with Daniel longer. Daniel figured that he’d probably wanted to leave for a long time but had been sticking with the band merely so that he could stay with him out of his sense of loyalty and attachment. At least he had that testament to prove that Seongwoo hadn’t been lying or faking about loving him.

Daniel wasn’t sure if he’d been given a choice, if he would choose to follow Seongwoo over staying with the band and playing as a free agent. He was pretty sure that he loved Seongwoo more than the other way around. That he would have likely tossed the band and his music career aside at the drop of a hat to follow wherever Seongwoo decided he want to live, join him in his new career choice.

He cruelly wasn’t given that option, however. Seongwoo had made it for him, selfishly and abruptly. Seongwoo had cast him aside like a worn shoe, ditched him to be independent on a new path. For some reasons that just sounded to him back then like an excuse. He was too hurt, lonely, and betrayed to understand why Seongwoo needed to leave him behind and go off on his own. He thought he was the most selfish, cruelest, inconsiderate heart-stealer on the planet. Eventually, he did understand though and hoped that Seongwoo found himself and his purpose in life, even thanked him for stopping him from ruining his dreams to foolishly follow his first love. At least then their terrible pain and sacrifice of their happy, rather wonderful relationship would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hotness continues in this chapter as well huhuhu. Hope that was steamy enough. I bet this would have been overwhelming and incredibly long as one chapter so I'm glad I cut it and fleshed it out more instead. It might not make sense if you're reading week by week, but if you read straight from the first to the last, it flows pretty nicely and there's connections between each chapter. Closer lyrics connections are pretty much done with so I'll let you know: Tucson, drinking in the hotel bar, seeing a pretty 'stranger', being exes, bite that tattoo on your shoulder, pull the sheets off the corner, pull me closer in the backseat of the Rover, moved to the city in a broke down car, blink 182, never getting older, broken heart, four years with no calls/contact.
> 
> Now you know the rest of what happened in the backseat of the Rover on the night they got together and how this perfect, adorable pair ended up splitting. Maybe it's hard to understand but basically Daniel was too perfect and Ong felt lacking, so he kept relying and Daniel and realized he was only sticking around in a situation that wasn't going to help him as an adult for the sake of love. He didn't want to break up but he did the adult thing, hoping that they'd both find/chase their dreams while maturing, thinking maybe they might be able to come back to each other though not making promises because he thought Daniel could honestly do better than him. I think some people can relate to that, for example when you and your high school bf/gf have to go to college. Why I always make Seongwoo the more complicated, difficult one whose usually leaving Niel behind I dunno haha. Just seemed more like something this character would do, maybe cus he's sometimes a broody, emotional loner? Or has times he gives off that vibe. Anyway, alls well that ends well isn't it? Because four years later they meet on the same day they split in the same place that they met and the sparks fly as if a day hadn't passed apart. They're fated like Niel says, because with ongniel I just don't believe in consequences hehe.
> 
> Hope your January thus far is alright. Maybe reading ongniel stories will help you with missing them. I know writing helps me, though I'm a bit busy and unmotivated this month. Some love in the comment section would probably boost my will to write something new from the various prompts I have in my notes *wink *wink
> 
> Thank you for reading. Be healthy and warm!
> 
> <3 Raina


	4. Sun & Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two halves of a whole, destined partners, similar yet different in a complimentary way, shining at different times and intensity, star crossed lovers meant to cross paths for eternity. That's what we are like, the sun and the moon.

As if they couldn’t get enough of their irresistible, insatiable partner, the exes attempted to make up for years of pent-up lust, loneliness, and pining by performing every position they’d ever done that came to mind. When they got cramped or bored of one position, they’d speak only then to comment about it and then the other would read their mind and work to satisfy in some new position.

“I want to see your pretty face, hyung…”

Daniel flipped Seongwoo over once he had permission to, wrapped his long, smooth legs around his hips and continued their love making missionary. They were mixing their speeds with mostly slow and gentle with a burst of hard, fast, and passionate to keep the excitement going but making sure their arousal didn’t spike up to the danger zone. They were determined to go as long as they possibly could, holding off their orgasm until the perfect moment, even if it was the entire night.

They kissed and held each other close as their bodies rocked together, intimate and sweet.

“I want it deeper, Niel. I want to feel more of you, especially on that spot. You’re being too fluffy. I don’t want romantic comedy sex the whole time, come on. Give me some fifty shades erotica.”

Daniel gave him one last lingering, affectionate kiss, charging up his love battery before he had to be out of reach of those perfect, sugary, bow shaped lips he’d terribly missed. Seongwoo understand and obliged, making the kiss as gentle as possible, stirring up his heart even more than he recalled their first one in the hallway all those years ago.

Then he sat up, folding Seongwoo’s slender legs up and hooking them over his shoulders. Thrusting from that position allowed him to get in so deep with ease that Seongwoo’s eyes were popped open and starry with awe, feeling the other’s cock sinking all the way into his stomach. He grabbed the pillow with his arms stretched up over his head, surrendering his body completely to Daniel’s wishes. Daniel bent him this way and that since he was flexible, hitting the spot he wanted pulverized deep inside from various angles, rapidly picking up speed. The rougher he went, the louder that Seongwoo moaned and cried with delight, his pretty smile wide and eyes hooded, watching through hooded lids as Daniel worked hard with his sweat soaked curtain of hair flinging and his face scrunched up, grunting with the force of his thick thigh slamming thrusts.

“Sorry, hyung. Seems you’re enjoying it, so I hate to ask for a time out. But, my poor legs…ugh…” Daniel groaned, collapsing on his side as his legs gave out, only halfway inside his body.

His sore legs were shaking like a scared mouse from the strain of being on his knees for some long doing all the work.

“I need a break. Give me a couple minutes. I guess I’m older than I thought…”

“Eh, you’re not old. You’re just a bit tired out. Gigs and too much foreplay do that to us. You have to stand while I get to sit. I’ll do the brunt of the work for awhile. You just lay there, Niel, and enjoy yourself. I think you’ve earned a reward.”

Daniel’s sleepy eyes lit up as Seongwoo pushed him to his back and straddled his stomach. “I’m going to get the amazing Seongwoo top skills already? I’m so blessed. I wasn’t even being that good of a puppy.”

“You’re always good and you deserve that and much more. You, my sweet Samoyed, deserve the best. And I’m going to give it to you.”

“Oh, goodie. Probably this is because we’re wasted, but still, I’m ridiculously happy and grateful.”

Daniel laughed, nuzzling Seongwoo’s supple cheek when he came over to kiss, whisper and fondle, his pert bottom purposefully brushing over his warm, squishy tip in a tempting fashion. There wasn’t enough lubrication for him to properly put it in and bounce. So, they switched to a new condom and Seongwoo lubed his insides up and himself while giving Daniel a sensual show, complete with lip biting, hazy, lusty eye fucking, and nipple caressing.

Daniel took care of the tiny, rosy nipple rubbing to get him more aroused as Seongwoo’s hands were busy getting him inside and holding himself upright. Then, he bounced and rolled his hips alternatively, making Daniel suffer but in such a terrific way he wouldn’t mind dying like that.

They continued like that until Daniel was fully rested, then Daniel asked if he could take over and do something that might be a bit painful. Since Seongwoo trusted him not to go beyond his own limits, he paused his bouncing and nodded. Daniel flipped him to the headboard as if he were made of paper, holding him in the air by keeping his arms under his knees, fucking him so ferociously against it that the piece of cold, rough wood likely cracked trying to hold their weight, shaking and swaying precariously. Seongwoo screamed his name repeatedly and held on to his shoulders for dear life, rather enjoying the way that the chilly wood slammed against his sweaty back, his toes curling and feet bent down in order to keep hanging on Daniel’s arms.

“Ah, cramp! Stop, stop! Ouch!”

That wonderfully, extremely hot moment was ruined right when they’d just about reached their noisy climax, furiously swirling their tongues together in the air around words of endearment and their own names. Daniel carried him back to the bed, panting and groaning. Clearly, he was disappointed in having his orgasm prevented when he was finally going to go for the release, but Seongwoo’s comfort and needs always came first. He had never been the selfish sort that would continue screwing Seongwoo when he was uncomfortable or in pain, not even if Seongwoo told him it was okay and he should keep going. He had always paused to take care of him without complaint, especially those frequent times his legs cramped up doing a more strenuous position.

Daniel caringly rubbed Seongwoo’s calf where he said it was aching as Seongwoo rolled and whimpered, his flushed face pressed into the sheets.

“So, that still happens, huh? Old man you are indeed,” Daniel teased, continuing to rub his left calf even after Seongwoo mumbled bashfully the worst of the pain was gone.

“Sorry, this old man with his incessant cramps ruined that. It would have been the perfect end. Can’t believe you same me like that again.”

They both let out wistful sighs and slightly amused, bashful smiles.

“Yeah, it would of. It’s alright, hyung. Can’t help your weak body. We will find some other way. Let’s rest first though. I think we misjudged our own health. We aren’t possibly able to move the same way for as long as we did four years ago. As much as we don’t act or seem like it, we did get older. I mean, our bodies certainly aged, yours I thought better than mine in your face but apparently me better than you in terms of stamina. At this rate, we could end up in the hospital for cardiac arrest.”

Seongwoo chuckled, twinkling orbs tinged with desire and mischief. “That doesn’t sound like a bad way to go. Being fucked to death by the best fucker I’ve ever met.”

“Aw, is that true? You’re great as well, hyung. High caliber sex machine with a killer motor.”

Daniel laid down when Seongwoo tugged on him, this needy, clingy kitten wanting cuddles look on his face and the Samoyed always eager to oblige what the kitty wanted. He laid on his side, pulling the smaller man to his chest and cradling him close, gentle and sweet as ever. As if he had no bitterness or grudge against him for suddenly leaving him that day.

“Niel…I just want to say…I’m sorry that I left like that. I regretted it. Breaking your heart. Leaving you there with those petty excuses. Not contacting you before I lost the ability to. For so many nights and so many years.”

The timidly spoken statement was out of the blue, but it was something on Seongwoo’s mind the moment that he’d recognized Daniel, waiting and building up the courage to say it at the perfect time. Now when they were on a break from their hands and mouths being occupied and their minds fuzzy with arousal was as good as any chance he could hope for. He felt like this confession was four years coming and he needed to say it, get that guilt off his chest he’d harbored so long. Daniel also needed to know that he’d been right and he’d been wrong, or at least the immature, impulsive way that he’d handled his feelings back then.  
  


“It’s alright, hyung. I learned to understand what you were going through and forgave you a long time ago. Or I wouldn’t have even talked to you back there. I’m sure you know that. How I am with people that I’m angry at or decide I don’t want to talk to anymore. I haven’t wanted to cut you out of my life even after that. I was heartbroken and upset for awhile, but mostly just frustrated. That you didn’t take me with you.

If you had given me an option to follow you, I definitely would have. Without a doubt. I was totally smitten with you. You were my dream and my life. I’ve been wandering aimlessly since then, always the same routine, hoping that if I keep going to the same places, someday I’ll bump into you. Or that you’d magically find out my new number and contact me.

I could have left this country or done something else besides music, but I was thinking I might lose my chance to bump into you, like if you figured things out and started looking for me. When I thought about that, my will to do so disappeared. I couldn’t let you fully go, I guess. Now that I think about it. There’s just no getting over an Ong Seongwoo.”

“Well, I did figure stuff out, so it wasn’t pointless heartbreak. Mostly. I was sort of looking for you as well. Which is why I’m still drumming in bands part time at random small venues around the country. I could have stayed as a full-time photographer. I took classes. I got a license. I decided to stay here and continue on with music for one reason. That’s you. I’m not saying it just because you said it but honestly. Maybe I couldn’t get over you too, seeing as how I didn’t even try to forget or stay out of circles you ran in.

I thought by some odd chance of fate, that maybe we might bump into each other eventually. I wasn’t sure if you would punch me or curse me and totally hate me. I deserved that and I would have simply sat and taken it. I’m glad that you’re so mature and good hearted though, Daniel. There wasn’t a spark of hatred in your eyes at the bar and you haven’t said one even scolding or unkind word to me. You’re truly an angel.”

“I’ll scold you now then. Since I’m allowed to and at one point, I was truly pissed at you. Enough to curse and punch, but never on your pretty, moneymaker face. How could you leave me behind like that and not even with a number to contact you by when I loved you so much, hyung? You freaking brat.”

Daniel removed their linked hands to playfully swat the elder’s butt and growled, chewing on his studded ear. Seongwoo giggled, snuggling closer and squeezing his back.

“Thank you, Niel. For forgiving me. And for loving me so unconditionally. You’re the greatest man ever. You’re too good for me, in fact. I hardly deserve a millimeter of your ocean of love. I was so rotten to you, leaving you alone out of nowhere with that sort of lame excuse. Even saying sorry to you a hundred times a day wouldn’t be enough.”

“Don’t apologize anymore. As long as you found yourself and became a better person, it’s alright, hyung. I told myself as long as that happened, then the sacrifice and pain I went through was all worth it. You did what you had to do.”

“What I also didn’t want to do. Honestly. I wanted desperately to stay by your side, traveling the world, making jokes, and fucking each other’s brains out every night until we got too old to move, then we’d just sit on a couple rocking chairs in some peaceful farm with a bunch of cats and dogs around us as company, sipping lemonade and cookies I baked. I just forgot about that on that day because I was so angry at the others.”

Seongwoo smiled wide, reaching back to steal Daniel’s hand and threading it with his own again, as natural as breathing. “Oh. That sounds wonderful. Let’s do that. No reason we can’t. Where’s the getaway car?”

“Eh. We’re still too young for that. Maybe when our hair turns silver. Don’t you make a joke about bleaching yours either. I like it this shade or honey colored. No other colors allowed,” He hissed, then bit his nose when the smirking redhead got a twinkle in his warm, golden flecked hazel eyes.

“Aw, fun ruiner~ That certainly didn’t change. You’re still Ong the ‘no jaem’.”

Seongwoo’s eyes sparked and he licked his lip seductively, his toes running along Daniel’s calves.

“I’m ready to have some more fun with you now if you’re up for it. My legs are fine. Are you rested up, old man?”

“Yeah, even older man. I think this stallion is ready for whatever his rider is up to.”

“Hmm, then sit on the edge of the bed.”

“Neh? What evils are you planning to torture me with, hyung?”

“You’ll see. If you listen well. Only good puppies get the yummy treats.”

Daniel chuckled, reluctantly releasing him after one more loving squeeze of his tiny body. He rolled over and sat up like a professional gymnast, tossing his legs over the bed until his feet were on the floor. Seongwoo walked around the bed and told him to spread his legs. Then, he proceeded to kneel and sit back on his heels, hands on his knees, pressing Daniel’s legs wider.

“Lay back on your elbows and watch me go.” Seongwoo smiled angelically and twitched his button nose, thumbs rubbing the bones of his knees.

Daniel licked his lips, his cock springing alert in excitement. It was already insanely hot with him just being down there in that position, looking all pretty and deceptively demure and innocently seductive. It didn’t help that he vividly recalled how expertise Seongwoo was at servicing cock. He silently obliged, prepared to fully enjoy the show of Seongwoo’s special service. As he recalled, Seongwoo gave the most fabulous blow jobs. He was the only person that could get him to come with just his mouth in history. It was s steamy and silky and when he sucked it was so tight that it could fall right off. Even recalling it was causing the nerves in his brain to become frazzled.

“Hyung…”

Seongwoo smirked, pausing at his desperate, whiney tone. He’d only been staring at his twitching, saluting cock and licking his wavy, light pink lips while rubbing his thick thighs up and down, stopping just before reaching his balls. It was an insane amount of torture and he sort of hated it, being denied what he wanted for many minutes.

“Be a good boy now, Niel. Or there will be a punishment.”

That made Daniel shoot right up, literally clamping and sucking in his lips in compliance. Knowing wicked Seongwoo, that would mean that he’d drive him to the brink and hold off his orgasm several times until he was absolutely delirious and begging, tossing all his pride and cool composure to the wind. He couldn’t have that. He wanted to appear incredibly awesome to this older, more mature, even more mysterious and mesmerizing, impressing his old crush. He was hoping that by the end of the night, he’d have his boyfriend back. The perfect incredible man that had gotten away from him once and he terribly missed and regretted losing all this time since. 

Seongwoo giggled, hands sliding up and this time reaching for his balls. As he massaged there, Daniel felt overwhelmed with relief and pleasure. He sighed in contentment, laying back with his head resting in his hands, staring peacefully up at the ceiling, thinking of how it reminded him of many of the hotels that they’d stayed in and fooled around in before when the other members were out shopping, drinking, playing pool or gambling. Any chance that the others were out of the room, they were doing inappropriate things, stealing intimate moments, attempting to make up for the fact they were hiding their relationship behind the guise of strangely touchy close friends in order not to be made fun of or kicked out of the band.

While Seongwoo worked him over with his hands in a sensual massage, later adding some oil he’d found in a drawer for kinky people like him who only came to have sex, Daniel reminisced between moans and gasps and grunts about some of their hotel related memories. He rambled about how one time he had snuck in a stray kitten and it was discovered the next morning curling up with Seongwoo under the blankets. Seongwoo had let him keep it for the time they were in the gig but then he’d put his foot down at taking it with them, saying road life was no place for a baby animal. They’d given it to the niece of the hotel owner.

Another time he mentioned they’d planned to take a bath together and then flooded the hotel because they’d been caught up doing dirty things and forgot the water was running. That had cost them their entire combined gig money and some of their savings for damages and repairs. He was in the middle of trying to recall how Seongwoo had ended up burning his eyebrow hairs off with a straightener when Seongwoo boldly pulled his member into his mouth, sucking at the tip and turning his hand while pumping at the base, twisting and wettening it. Then, he teethed and flicked his tongue while pumping at a steady speed for a bit. Simply to start the tortuous process again a minute later.

Daniel was beside himself, unable to think about anything but those mind-blowing sensations, either laying down digging at the sheets nearly about to swoon or watching with wonder at just what on earth the pretty brunette was doing that felt so unbelievably good. In about five minutes, Seongwoo had a fire dangerously building in his loins, his balls tight and shrunk up like golf balls, his thighs tense and shaking as he rocked erratically into his mouth. It felt just like he was being ridden earlier, maybe even tighter and hotter. It was so amazing he could faint from the pleasure.

“Ah, Seongwoo hyung…stop…it’s too much. I’m gonna…it’s too early…not like this…ah, hyung, seriously, you’re so evil, stop torturing me please…”

“Well, since you asked so nicely~ It’s giddy up, cowboy time hehe.”

“Ah, hyung, hmm, if you do that so suddenly, ugh, you’re trying to kill me.”

Daniel whimpered, pressing his sweaty face to Seongwoo’s shoulder. He’d jumped up with a wicked chuckle, straddled his lap and sank down, taking his cock prisoner with a firm grip and ramming it into his waiting hole of course without any warning. The sudden jolt of pleasure and the tight, steamy cavern squeezing around his sensitive skin mercilessly was overwhelming. The torture and shock pushed him to near tears since he wasn’t prepared for thsi.

“Hold on, babe.”

“Like I have a choice otherwise. Don’t hurt yourself. Fuck, you’re gonna snap it off at this rate.”

He tried to hold on to Seongwoo as he bounced enthusiastically on his lap, ramming his cock deep with each time that he sat down and bending it with the way his erratically moving body was waving. His skin, however, was as slippery as seaweed and he was moving as unpredictably as the ocean. He surrendered to the wild ride, letting the man do as he wished with his helpless body, groaning weakly against his lover’s rumbling, marked throat, keeping his hands on him, pushing him forward slightly when he started to tip back in case he hurt himself. Sharp fingernails dug into his tattooed shoulders as the elder pushed himself up and sank himself down hard repeatedly, the slapping of their bodies like the steady, consistent beat of drums.

Seongwoo’s high pitched cries filled up the room, shaking the walls like a subwoofer, a nice accompaniment to the sounds of slapping skin, pants, grunts, and bed creaks. He was enjoying the rough penetration apparently. Daniel’s mouth was left slack, harshly groaning and whimpering, his mind frazzled from the shock his body was receiving that he couldn’t respond or comment on how well his lover was doing even when he asked for feedback. He could only grunt as he sank his teeth into his throat and push that pert, creamy bottom fully down on his lap to a standstill, thrusting up a couple short, rapid times when he grew close to climax. Seongwoo rocked over his pulsing cock buried deep, lovingly brushing his hair and nuzzling his flushed cheek, an elated, proud smile on his sweaty face. He let all the juice he’d been holding back go as soon as he sensed Daniel had released. They tensed, pressed close, and rocked together as they fierce waves overtook them, moaning thickly.

“Jesus, it’s a miracle I’m alive. Whew, that was a perfect hot mess, hyung. Impressive, even for you.”

The younger huffed, kissing the other’s collar sweetly once the waves slamming through him and ebbed enough that he could relax and gather his scattered wits. They both were panting harshly, their bodies quivering, weak, damp, and feverish, their hearts in a state of panic as they loosely hugged and basked in the wonderous moment of release.

“Glad to know that our chemistry is still amazing. The best sex always happened with you, Niel. Only you ever make me want to pull this sort of stuff off. With other people, it’s not good enough to make it worth the labor.”

“That’s because ongniel is science. Our chemistry is off the charts and when we come together beautiful fireworks happen that rival anything China can pull off. Don’t you ever forget that.”

“Like you’d let me forget anything about you, Sweetie.”

They chuckled and kissed in the midst of cozy hugs and loving caresses.

“About what happened to your eyebrow. You said you wanted to look more like a traditional rocker. So, I was straightening your hair out according to this fashion magazine you stole from an information center. But you said it was burning hot and you didn’t trust me since I’m clumsy. You wouldn’t stop squirming and then I slipped on the bathroom floor because it was wet. And you got burned. Luckily it was just your hair that was singed, not your eye.”

“Aigoo. So, that’s what happened. My lover almost made me blind and I had to draw on my eyebrow with a pencil for two months. Thanks so much for that traumatizing experience and humiliation,” Daniel responded dryly, his hand sliding down his flat tummy to tickle his belly button.

They were now spooning on one half of the bed with the crumpled, tangled sheet tossed over their lower halves. They’d just been snuggling and chatting like they had so many times in the past, half asleep, exhausted, and so very content but enjoying the other’s company so much that they were fighting off the Sandman’s calls. They hadn’t discussed anything serious since earlier in the middle of their steamy session. Their topics ranged from what they’d been up to the last four years, their health, their interests, the music they were into these days, their thoughts about the state of the country, and mostly focusing on retelling funny stories from their past.

“We should go back to our members. They’re waiting in other rooms, probably wondering if we’re dead by now. Well, in my case they probably think I’m either kidnapped or fucking that blind date dude that stood me up. Tch, they have worse taste in guys than even I do.”

Daniel refused to let Seongwoo out of the bed, however. He even rolled him in the sheet as he complained and reprimanded, tying it at the back so he looked like a chicken wrap. Then he wrapped his arms and legs around the giggling man for good measure, cutely kissing away his annoyed, frowny face.

“It’s going to be hard to get away from me tonight, hyung. If you have a gig going on tomorrow, I don’t think it’s a good idea to exert anymore energy. You should just stay with me and have a peaceful sleep in my arms. You know, I give the best cuddles and you sleep better next to me because I make you feel safe and cozy. Hmm? Stay with me, for tonight at least. Let our members think whatever they want about us being absent and we’ll come up with a reasonable excuse later.”

Seongwoo had to admit that Daniel was extremely persuasive. As well as the prospect of being cuddled all night. He’d never slept better than when he was with Daniel, that was true. Especially when he was clinging to him like a koala.

The brunette sighed softly and then nuzzled into the other’s chest, eyes drifting closed and expression turning completely content like a kitten burrowed in blankets after a full day of playing with toys.

“Alright, Niel. You won me over. You and your magical cuddles. I guess mentally we’re never getting older. Seeing as I seem to keep redoing my previous mistakes.”

Daniel playfully booped his button nose with the cutest nostrils in existence and then brushed the pretty locks of perfect hair out of his face so that he could see his ethereally gorgeous face closely.

“You are the greatest mistake I’ve ever made then. And I’ll make that mistake a hundred times over and over again without a second of regret. The best part of my life was when I was with you, up until this moment. Any day I spend with you is the best decision ever. And if it’s wrong then I don’t want to be right. Let’s let things stay this way, even if we’re time warped making the same ‘wrong but so good that it must be right’ mistakes repeatedly.”

Seongwoo’s long-lashed lids blinked over watery, sparkling eyes. It seemed that he was moved by his subtle yet romantic, sincere speech. In his own way, he was confessing his feelings without saying the direct words that people usually said.

Daniel and Seongwoo, they’d been through a lot, even more than their conversation today revealed. They knew each other better than their instruments and even the back of their own hands or their reflections in the mirror. They were the polar opposites but in perfect harmony, one didn’t exist without the other like the sunlight and the moonlight. He had never needed to say that he loved Seongwoo or that he appreciated and adored him and would protect him and cherish him for his whole life out loud (if he did, Seongwoo would slap him or stuff his mouth with whatever was nearest, embarrassed to hear cheesy statements like that and scared others would overhear). With that one expression, Daniel knew that he’d read his mind, the intensity and emotion within his eyes, and between the lines.

It was overwhelming and made him bashful and uncertain what to say but he wasn’t rejecting his feelings. It didn’t seem as if he hated the idea that Daniel still loved him and wanted him after all this time. He quickly lowered his eyes, poking at his firm pecks as if he needed a distraction to process things through. Daniel didn’t say anything, merely watched him with an endearing smile and fond eyes, his mind full of compliments that he just barely bit his tongue from saying. Seongwoo was so pretty and adorable that there weren’t enough words in the dictionary to describe him accurately.

The drummer muttered in a slight threatening tone, “Don’t you let go of me all night then.”

“Hyung, as long as you don’t pull a gun on me, then I’m not going to let you go again. Never ever. Wouldn’t dare. Wouldn’t dream of it. I finally got you back after ages, so why on Earth would I?”

Seongwoo pretended that he didn’t hear that and was now going to sleep as Daniel held him closer like a boa constrictor and kissed the top of his head which was feverish because he’d become incredibly bashful. Daniel sensed the fake sleeping man’s ears and the rest of his face heating up and he just knew that beneath the sheets he was smiling happily. He figured that though Seongwoo didn’t say it yet, probably as he felt it was too soon to be discussing their future or making romantic promises, he also wanted to get back together and was feeling his heart re-fill to the brim with a rush of love and affection.

He’d have to wait a bit longer to have the answer from his hyung that he wanted, but this time around since he was an expert at waiting for this sweet vixen to come back into his life where he belonged, it didn’t feel excruciating. Seongwoo had his eyes closed, drifting along the cusp of slumber while thinking of something.

_I bet he’d like it if we commemorated our new relationship with a tattoo. A moon and a sun on our wrists, that sounds nice. A promise we’ll always be together, much cooler than lame couple rings. Much more down Daniel’s road. I could deal with another hour or two of needle related pain for him, I think. Yeah, I still love him enough for that…Much more than I thought actually._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we've come to the end of another little random story of mine. The reason I wrote this was because I wanted something to connect to Closer lyrics and I wanted to test out using flashbacks and the idea of exes reuniting but we learn about their relationship in a backwards sort of, messy way. I'm sure it's been confusing for those that read each week because of the way that I cut it, well that was on purpose. I promise that it will make more sense if you read from beginning to end straight through, so if you have time I recommend that. Hope when you read you will search out those little connections between the chapters as well as the hidden connections to the lyrics of the song. 
> 
> Thanks lovely scientists who are still reading and following my stories though it's now nearly past a year since graduation happened and our boys started living and working separately. I believe though, that they have a strong, fated bond. That they will keep in touch and eventually run across each other, maybe meet up when they are both free. Since we know very well how obviously close they were, how well they get along, and that sort of friendship doesn't just poof into thin air because they stop living together. It comforts me to believe that, someday again we will see them interact and then we'll be all hyperactive about it again, I'm sure. They're always worth the wait with anything, including their interactions. The last one we got in November was truly a dream come true, you could just feel the affection and fondness in the air, their desire to be together and chat. Hopefully they did, just that we missed out on knowing about it.
> 
> I'll stop being sappy now haha. See you soon with something new! Happy Lunar New Year's~ 
> 
> <3 Raina

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, there's three more chapters where that came from. I wrote this entire thing out the last week or two and I've decided to split it up to make it more fun to read. There's connections to the lyrics and the vibe of the music videos of the song Closer by the Chainsmokers which is a song that ongniel happen to both like and know well. You can hunt for them as you read along, like a treasure hunt ^^ Also, there are flashbacks coming up to their past relationship, everything will be explained, but it will be jumping around so pay attention closely or maybe re-read again as the updates come along. There's connections between and within each chapter around the transitions/breaks. Hope that it gives you a good visual like when you watch a movie or music video (inspired there by what Daniel did with his Touchin' mv to connect the movie and real life scenes). 
> 
> Happy New Year! This is my present, my first story of the new year. As long as, I have ideas I promise to keep writing for ongniel and minhwan, 2park, jinhwi etc as well. Though I won't have as much time and updates and new stories will surely be much slower than before. But well, you have forty plus something stories I've already completed if you want to read or reread them while you're missing our boys. 
> 
> Be healthy and happy. I love you and thank you for supporting me since 2017 when I started writing wanna one fics. Going on my third year then, wow! Let's have fun fangirling and continue giving our boys love and hyping them. If you aren't following me on twitter, please do! I'd love to get closer to my readers. I'll try to get back to commenting, I know I got bad at that towards the end of the year, just decided to use my free time for preparing contents for you guys, that's all. I promise I read and feel so warm and fuzzy. Your comments mean so much, they give authors life and inspiration and drive, truly. Hope you won't feel unloved because I didn't reply to your comment. It's in my long list of resolutions, promise! I'll try to be a better writer ^^
> 
> See you sometime soon for an update! Do tell me what you think~ Also, hope you won't mind, this story has hotness in basically every chapter. It's rated very mature yup yup. Decided to start the year off hot!
> 
> <3 Raina


End file.
